


Bound by Trust

by LonesomeBard



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gag, Latex, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nudity, Sex, Trestle, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeBard/pseuds/LonesomeBard
Summary: On the outside, Victoria Chase appears a typical queen-bee, basking in the admiration of her cohorts, and intimidating others. Secretly, she longs to fall into complete submission, under the mercy of her domme. Now she has found her domme, in the most unexpected person. Artwork by yours truly.





	1. Chapter 1

 

She was surrounded by a complete darkness. The blindfold over her eyes blocked her vision completely even though her eyes were wide open. Not that it mattered as she had kept her eyes closed for most of the time to enhance her other senses.

She was panting heavily, making a wheezing sound as she did it. This was because she was mostly breathing through her nose due to a ball gag filling her mouth. She could feel the leather strap that kept the gag in place clinging into the corners of her mouth so that it felt like it was cutting her. Random breezes of air felt cold against her body that was covered in sweat. She wreaked of sex that was caused by the multiple orgasms that she had experienced throughout the duration of her confinement.

She could still feel the stinging sensation in her erect nipples caused by the clamps that were connected to each other with a chain. A vibrator that was secured firmly between her legs kept tormenting her already tender bud. She couldn’t do anything about it though as her arms were tightly bound behind her back by a leather sleeve, which in order was buckled to the trestle she was sitting on. A pair of stirrups with strategically placed leather straps secured her to the trestle.

She had no idea how long she had been like this. Time had simply lost it’s meaning in her deprived state. While she had been denied of vision, her other senses were working on overload. She had been driven to brink of ecstacy and beyond so many times that she had lost count. She was completely helpless and at the mercy of her domme.

Her name was Victoria Maribeth Chase and she was loving every moment.

Victoria turned her head slightly as she heard the sound of heels tapping closer to her. A few moments later the vibration between her legs stopped and she was able to relax her body a bit. She turned her head some more as the sound of steps moved behind her. She felt how the strap of the ball gag was unbuckled and it was gently pulled out of her mouth. A strand of saliva stretched out a few passing moments along with the red orb before it snapped and landed on her jaw.

Victoria was about to wipe it off with her upper lip, when latex-clad fingers set on her cheeks. She twitched slightly from the touch.

”Tsk, tsk,” a young woman’s sound said, before a tongue touched the tip of her jaw and slowly began working its way up towards the tied blonde’s lips, wiping the saliva away. As the tongue reached her lower lip, Victoria felt a pair of lips engulfing it and then a slight sting as it was captured between the teeth of the other woman. She felt how the teeth pulled her lip outwards, stretching it to a point where it was almost starting to hurt, before it was released from their grasp. She still couldn’t see anything but she could feel that the other woman was smiling at her.

The latex clad hands moved from Victoria’s cheeks to behind her head and unbuckled the blindfold. It was removed as gently as the gag and it gave the time for her to adjust to the sudden light. She blinked a few times before she could see the young woman with the long blonde hair tied back to a large bun. She was wearing a black leather corset and spike heeled leather boots that came up to mid-thigh. The arms were clad by a pair of latex opera gloves and a leather collar gave the final touch to the outfit. As Victoria suspected the young woman was smiling with a slightest hint of smirk.

The woman in corset was Kate Beverly Marsh, her domme.

The smaller woman placed her hands again on the tied blonde’s cheeks and leaned over to give her a kiss. A pair of lips pressed over hers as a tongue entered her mouth and twirled around hers. Victoria moaned in pleasure as Kates tongue worked its way inside her mouth. Kate’s eyes sparkled from the response she was getting. Moments later, she withdrew herself and smiled at the taller woman, this time with affection.

”How was it?” Kate finally asked.

”Kate Marsh,” Victoria answered with a sincere smile on her face, ”you have truly become a domme.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months earlier…**

_Come on, Chase! How hard can it be?_ Victoria tried to root herself. _You walk to Kate’s room and apologize her! Simple as that!_ In theory, it sounded simple enough. Practice was another thing, though.

Victoria glanced at her three poster-sized self-portraits for moral support, but the three pixie-haired girls on the wall just stared back at her indifferently, like they had each day after Nathan Prescott had shot Chloe Price, and the truth behind Kate Marsh’s behavior at the Vortex Club party had come to light. Nathan Prescott had drugged Kate so that Mark Jefferson, Victoria’s teacher and the photographer she had looked up to, could pursue his twisted obsession. When she had learned about this, she had immediately pulled out the viral video about Kate’s antics at the party, but the damage had already been done, of course.

That had been over a week ago. Victoria had not been able to face Kate in the following days after the incident. Even at Chloe’s funeral, she’d stayed on the background, trying to steer clear from the smaller girl. With the exception of attending classes, Victoria had mostly staying in her room, wallowing in guilt and self-pity. Courtney and Taylor had tried to check up on her from time to time, but she had all but shut them out.

Victoria couldn’t undo the posting of the video, but she could at least take responsibility of her actions. Kate would probably hate her guts, but she would accept whatever was coming to her. Even though she was the queen bee of Blackwell, this event served to remind her that even she couldn’t get away with everything. In retrospect, the initial idea of pulling the virtuous girl down from her pedestal sounded just petty and cruel. Nevertheless, despite all the self-loathing, Victoria had managed to push away the inevitable for a whole week. Now she had reached a point where she could not push it further.

 _Might as well get this over with,_ the blonde though, letting out a deep sigh as she stood up. She walked to the door and cracked it open. The hallway was relatively quiet. Victoria could see Juliet Watson standing at the doorway of Dana’s room. The two girls were probably gossiping as usual. Gossip was something that Victoria had grown tired of lately. No one else was in the hallway, even though a few doors were slightly ajar. Max’s room was closed, though, with the usual poker face adorning her slate replaced with well wishes from the other students. The brunette had kept mostly to herself after the shooting. Apparently Chloe had been Max’s childhood friend, so she had taken the punk’s death hard.

 _I should probably reach out to her too,_ Victoria thought. The feud she’d had with the shy, geeky hipster felt so meaningless right now.  

Victoria stepped into the hallway and walked towards Kate’s room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, which cracked open from the force of the knock. ”Kate?” she asked quietly as she pushed the door further and peeked in. No one was in, save for a small white rabbit that lied peacefully in its cage, barely noticing the incomer.

The blonde considered briefly about returning to her own room, but decided against it. _Kate’ll probably be back in a few,_ she thought and stepped further inside. This was the first time she had been in Kate’s room, so she took a moment to observe the habitat. It wasn’t what she had expected a religious girl’s room to look like. Save for a cross and a poster of Jesus, it looked pretty much a regular teenager’s room. Victoria gave into her curiosity and walked around the room. Kate appeared to be a tidy person, as everything seemed to be in its place and there were no extra clothes lying around. One item, placed out of sight in the recess between a drawer and the room corner, caught her attention though. It was a half empty wine bottle. _Well, that’s interesting._ A smirk rose on her face.

Victoria turned her attention to Kate’s desk. The petite girl’s laptop was on and unlocked. Several windows were open with a text document being the foremost. It wasn’t the text document that caused the blonde to lean to take a closer look. Something black and shiny in the window under the document had caught her eye. Her hand had gone onto the mouse and clicked the window before she could even grasp that she was doing it. The acknowledgement that she was intruding Kate’s privacy was nothing compared to the shock when she saw the image that the document was covering.

It was a picture of two women, one of them kneeling before the other. The kneeling woman was naked save for a harness consisting of rings and studded leather straps. The straps criss-crossed over her torso and intersected at strategically placed rings on her breasts and abdomen. The harness connected to a leather collar on the woman’s neck on the top and one of the straps went straight down to her hairless crotch. Her hands were tied back with a single leather sleeve that connected to the harness, and the other end of the sleeve was connected to a rod that kept her feet separated, forcing her to assume a kneeling, slightly arched position.  The most striking detail, however, was the bright red ball gag that was wedged between her jaws, and secured in place with another set of straps and rings.

The other woman was looking down at her kneeling partner with a mischievous grin on her face. She was wearing a shiny red leather corset that exposed and brought up her breasts. Her arms were covered in a pair of red latex opera gloves, and her legs in a pair of shiny red leather, spike-heeled boots that came up to mid thigh. She was holding the bound woman’s chin at her fingertips while the free hand was holding a riding crop. The picture was a typical example of a BDSM setting between a dominatrix and a submissive. What Victoria couldn’t comprehend was what the picture was doing in Kate’s computer.

”Victoria! What are you doing?” A voice exclaimed behind the pixie-haired girl, startling her.

”Kate! I, uh…” Victoria stammered, completely flustered. She had been so fixated into the picture that she hadn’t noticed the petite girl walking in on her.

”Looking for more dirt on me to post on the internet?” Kate said furiously.

”No, no, it’s nothing like that-”

”Get out of my room!”

”Kate, please…”

”GET OUT!”

Realizing that the smaller girl wouldn’t listen, Victoria promptly made her way out of the room. ”Kate, I’m sorry-” she tried to say but the door was slammed shut in front of her. She spent a few bedazzled moments staring at the door, before she turned and saw Alyssa looking at her peculiarly.

”What are you looking at?” the blonde snapped at the chubby girl, making her withdraw back into her room.

Victoria returned to her room, closing the door behind her. She sat on her couch, trying to comprehend what had just happened. _Kate had a bondage picture on her computer!_ How was it possible that a girl who campaigned for abstinence would have a pornographic picture on her computer? And not just that but a picture that was regarded to be in the kinkier side of the spectrum. Victoria recalled the picture she had seen. The image of the bound and gagged woman caused a warm, wet sensation in her nether regions.

Victoria stood up, walked to her door and locked it up. She then walked to her stereo and put some upbeat dance music on. Satisfied with the volume, she walked to the windows and pulled the curtains. With only the desk lamp providing illumination, Victoria began undressing, leaving only her bra and panties on. She walked in front of her bed, kneeled down and pulled a padlocked storage box out. She dialed in the right combination to open the padlock. She removed the padlock and opened the lid. She quickly took a few select items before closing the box and sitting on the bed.

Victoria placed the items next to her as she assumed a more comfortable position. She took the first item. It was a small bottle of a water based lubricant and polish for latex. She poured some on her palm and rubbed it onto her arms. Happy with the result, she put the bottle aside and took a pair of black latex opera gloves, similar the ones the dominatrix had in the picture. One by one, the blonde slid the gloves onto her arms. They were a snug fit but the lubricant helped. She then took some more of the lubricant and applied it on the surface of the gloves, making them shiny and slick. She loved the look and feel of the glossy, black material on her slender arms. She slid one hand down her abdomen, under her panties. The sensation caused her to shift her thighs together, and she bit her lower lip to suppress a moan.

 _Patience!_ Victoria restrained herself and pulled her hand under the fabric. She reached for the next item, a red ball gag. While it wasn’t as imposing as the one in the picture, it did its job well with the single strap going around the head and a shorter one going under the jaw to keep the gag secured in place. Victoria placed the red orb against her lips, slowly parting them to allow the gag to access her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the side of the ball as she parted her jaws more and slowly pushed the gag in place, relaxing her jaws around it. She breathed in through her nose to secure that she had sufficient airflow, before she wrapped the straps around her neck and buckled it tight. She turned her head around to make sure that the gag stayed in place.

The gag obviously helped her descent into subspace, a state of natural high where the sub gets during a scene; but it had also a more practical purpose, one that it was designed to. The gag helped to muffle her, so that her dorm mates wouldn’t hear her moaning over the music. Victoria’s breathing was now wheezing as some of the air was also flowing through the narrow gaps around the gag. She could already feel the saliva accumulating around the orb. 

The next item was a silky, black blindfold, which Victoria expertly wrapped around her eyes. Again, she turned her head around to make sure that she was completely devoid of eyesight. Satisfied, she set both hands gently on her abdomen, letting out a silent moan through the gag. With the loss of her vision, her other senses, especially her sense of touch, were heightened. The feel of the slick latex against her bare skin made her body jolt. The combination of the blindfold and the gloves gave the effect as if someone else was touching her body, exactly what Victoria was trying to achieve. She let her imagination loose.

The latex covered hands began to explore the pixie-haired girl’s body. One hand slid slowly upwards, the slick fingers creeping slowly between the gorge between her breasts towards her neck and the gagged mouth. At the same time, the other hand began its journey towards her nether regions, passing her mound, still covered by panties, ever so slightly, and going for her inner thigh that she lifted slightly to welcome the latex-clad intruder. Victoria’s breathing began to become more intense as one finger made circles along her lips, and the fingers of the other hand crept along her inner thigh, all the way back to her mound. Her panties were slowly getting soaked.

Victoria straightened herself to give room for the upper hand to move behind her back, to the clasp of her bra. The experienced fingers unhooked the bra effortlessly and then shifted to the shoulder strap to ease the bra off, exposing her breasts. The blonde gasped as the fingers took one of the hardened nipples into their grasp and began fondling the sensitive bud. She leaned back to lift her bottom as the other hand slid gently under the waist band and began sliding her panties down. She bent her legs upwards so that the panties could be pulled off. She felt a cool breeze on her shaved mound.

After discarding the panties, the hand returned to Victoria’s nether regions. She gasped again as she felt the slick material touching her mound and beginning to slowly creep towards her warm and moist crevice. Her teeth dug hard into the gag as one latex clad finger exposed her clit and began fondling it. Her breathing became more and more labored as another finger slid back and forth between her folds.

Victoria was descending deeper and deeper into the subspace, as the hand fondling her nether regions shifted up to her other breast and the other moved to her side, fumbling for the last item Victoria had taken out of the box. A few moments later the fingers found what they were looking for. The fingers curled around a phallic shaped object and picked it up. One finger reached for the other end of the object and flicked a switch, making it vibrate intensely. Both hands moved now down, with one hand exposing the blonde’s tender clit and the other placing the vibrator directly above it. A jolt of electricity flashed through Victoria’s body as the vibrator hit its target, turning her breath into moanful panting.

She was no completely immersed in the subspace. Her imagination pictured a female figure, adorning a leather corset, latex opera gloves and thigh-high, stiletto heel boots, caressing and tormenting the pixie-haired girl’s body. Her domme. A leather mask was covering the domme’s facial features, only exposing her eyes and luscious lips that were in a satisfied smirk. The domme shifted her other hand over Victoria’s folds and slowly slid two fingers inside, while still tormenting her sub’s tender nub with the vibrator. The straps securing the gag had a hard time holding the orb in place as the force of Victoria’s labored panting tried to push it out. The domme’s latex-clad fingers began back and forth inside her sub at an accelerating pace, pushing the girl closer and closer to the brink, until she could no longer hold it. Victorias body spasmed violently as the waves of orgasms washed through her body. She moaned loudly against the gag, arching her back in ecstacy, until she finally collapsed, lying feebly on the bead and panting.

Victoria turned the vibrator off and removed the gag and blindfold, keeping her eyes still shut and letting her gloved hands caress her. Aftercare was important, even in self-induced bondage. She could feel the sweat evaporate from her moist body, and her sex was throbbing. She was completely relaxed and satisfied and she could’ve just stayed lying like that for all eternity. Alas, Victoria was beginning to feel chilly, so she opened her eyes and rose into a sitting position. She removed the gloves and tossed them on top of the gag and other items. She’d clean them up later. She needed to shower first. She walked to her closet and wrapped a bathrobe around her, before grabbing a towel and a toiletry bag. She slipped into slippers and headed to the shower.

As the warm water was running down her body, Victoria thought about Kate and the picture. It was the last thing the blonde would’ve expected to find on the religious girl’s laptop. This wasn’t Victoria’s first encounter with such a picture, as she had tens of similar pictures and video clips on her own laptop. While Victoria kept a dominant and imposing appearance and carried her bitchy reputation with pride, deep inside, she was submissive. She had found it out several years back when she had first seen BDSM themed imagery. When Victoria had gone to Blackwell, she had quickly acquired gags, vibrators and other items to indulge her fantasies. In them, she would completely and unconditionally submit to her domme. So far, she had realized her fantasies alone. It was hard for her to let her guard down for anyone in general, let down in such an intimate matter as this. She would need to be able to trust the person that would be her domme unquestionably, before she would even consider submitting to her. Preferably, she wanted to train the prospective domme herself, but finding such a person had seemed unlikely. Until now.

A smirk rose on Victoria’s face as she began to plan her next course of action.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I have to confess that posting the first chapter to this story after sitting on it so long was an excuse to start writing more. Can't promise regular updates, though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the one and only Lyta Halifax for beta reading this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Marsh wanted to die.

She sat on her bed and stared gloomily at the screen of her laptop. The black screen reflected her distorted image, failing to show the puffiness of her eyes. She had not opened her laptop since the surprise visit from Victoria. Not even though she felt tempted by its contents.

As if the video of her at the Vortex Club party hadn’t been bad enough, now she had to face humiliation that was multiple times worse. Her behavior in the video hadn’t at least been her fault, as it had turned out in the aftermath of the shooting of Chloe Price. This time, however, she could only blame herself. Kate hadn’t been to her social media, but she could only imagine the sensation Victoria had caused with her gossip. Kate had turned off her phone, because she couldn’t face her parents right now.

 _Why didn’t I lock my laptop? Why I left my door unlocked?_ Kate asked herself for the umpteenth time. _Because I’m too trusting, that’s why! Because I want to believe that people have the decency not to sneak into my room and snoop onto my laptop while I’m away. Of course, that kind of decency doesn’t apply to Victoria Chase. She’d do anything to put people down._

Kate looked again at the screen of her laptop. It felt like the laptop was mocking her, calling her a sinner. Because that´s what she was, a sinner. She’d thrown away everything that she believed in and given into her carnal desires. She was tainted before the eyes of her maker. Perhaps she was the slut that Victoria had depicted her to be on that video. Perhaps there was no redemption in store for her. Kate felt like she was in a nightmare and she couldn’t wake up… Unless she put herself to sleep.

“Kate, are you there?” a voice behind the door, accompanied by knocking, pulled the bun-haired girl out of her dark thoughts.

“Go away, Victoria!” Kate shouted despondently at the door, when she recognized the voice. “Leave me alone!”

“Kate, please! I need to talk to you!” Victoria pleaded.

“Why?” Kate asked sardonically. “You already proved I’m a perverted slut! Do you want to rub it against my face?”

“That’s not the reason why I’m here,” the blonde said. “Even though I’d also like to discuss about what I saw.”

“What’s there to discuss? I can imagine I’m the hottest topic of Blackwell right now!”

“I haven’t told anyone anything about… that. Besides, there’s a more pressing matter I want to say to you, but I’d prefer to do it face-to-face.” Kate could hear a thump and a dragging sound against her door. “I’m going to park my ass right here and I’m not going to move until you let me in.”

Minutes passed as Kate stared at the door, hoping that Victoria would eventually relinquish and leave. Nothing indicated, however, that the other girl would’ve moved from her position. ”Oh, for crying out loud!” the Christian girl finally muttered and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it up, finding the taller blonde sitting firmly at her doorstep. Kate left the door open and returned to the comfort of her bed. She didn’t bother to watch how Victoria stood swiftly up and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

”So, what do you want?” Kate asked indifferently, not making eye contact to the taller blonde.

”You’re not making this easy, are you?” Victoria said, landing on her knees. ”Now, would you at least look at me when I try to apologize you?”

”Wait, what? Apologize?” Kate turned to look at the pixie-haired girl.

”I’m sorry, Kate,” Victoria began. ”I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through this fall, and I’m especially sorry for that video. I should’ve never even shot it, let alone put it on the internet.”

”And yet you did,” Kate remarked, unconvinced about the blonde’s sincerity. ”My life’s been a living hell since! Saying that you’re sorry is a little consolation after I’ve been nearly disowned by my family.”

”I realize that, and if I could, I would take it back,” Victoria said humbly. ”I’m going to do everything in my power to make up for every wrong I did to you. That’s a promise.”

”Why?” the smaller blonde asked. ”Why did you start tormenting me, and the other girls to begin with? What have I done to you?”

”I…” Victoria started but the words failed her and her eyes watered. It took a few moments for her to restore her composure before she could continue. ”There isn’t anything that would justify how I treated you, Max, Alyssa and others.” She paused again and let out a deep sigh. ”Truth is I’m insecure and always doubting my own talent, which doesn’t really help with parents who lay a lot of expectations on you. The fact that the art world is extremely competitive is another factor.” She looked down. ”I guess what I’m trying to say that instead of trusting in my own talent and really challenging myself, I chose the easy way of putting everyone else down. I deeply regret it, and I am sorry.”

Kate looked at the blonde who was still on her knees, sobbing quietly. She knew Victoria well enough to realize how big a step it must’ve been to the taller girl to swallow her pride and come to apologize the girl she had bullied. For that alone, Kate no longer doubted Victoria’s sincerity. She lifted her gaze to the poster of Jesus on the adjacent wall. _He taught that we should forgive those who have wronged us. I just don’t know if I’m ready to forgive Victoria yet._

”I’m not expecting you to accept my apology,” Victoria said, as if she had read the smaller girl’s thoughts. ”I… I just hope that some day, I’d be able to redeem myself enough so that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. In the meantime, I wish you could just give me a chance to make it up to you.”

”That…” Kate looked at the taller girl in the eyes and smiled, for the first time in days. ”I can do.”

”Thank you, Kate.” Victoria smiled back. ”It means a lot to me.”

”Thank you,” Kate responded, ”for not telling anyone about… the picture.”

”About that… I have to admit that a bondage picture was the last thing I expected to find from your laptop,” the pixie-haired girl remarked as she stood up.  

”Well…” Kate sighed. ”Until last week’s Wednesday, I’d never expected to have such pictures on my laptop either.”

”Wait, pictures?” Victoria interrupted. ”You mean there’s more?”

”Uh huh,” Kate admitted. ”In the last few days, I’ve managed to gather something of a library of them.”

”What happened on Wednesday?”

”After Nathan and Mr. Jefferson were arrested after the shooting, the police wanted to interview me for my drugging,” the smaller girl began. ”I told them I had no recollection of what happened. All that I remember was that Nathan had offered to take me to a hospital. After that it was all blank until woke up outside my dorm room, feeling gross.”

”What happened then?”

”They showed me the pictures Jefferson had taken of me,” Kate explained. ”In retrospective, I wish they hadn’t. There were tens of pictures of me where I was tied, completely helpless and under their mercy, and I didn’t have a single memory of it!” Kate took a tighter grip of her pillow. ”If I hadn’t been traumatized before, I certainly was after that. And if that hadn’t been enough, they sent me to the hospital, where they performed a rape test on me. Can you imagine how it felt sitting on that gyno chair all alone, as the nurse took samples from… down there, being unsure whether I had been raped or not?”

”Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Kate,” Victoria said, clearly upset about what she’d just heard. ”I-, I had some kind of understanding what Jefferson and Nathan had been doing based on the news and rumors, but what you said goes way beyond that.” She hesitated for a moment before asking: ”Did… Did they rape you?”

”No, but they might as well have,” Kate snorted. ”I wouldn’t probably have felt any more tainted than I was already feeling.”

”I can only imagine,” the taller girl admitted.

”Anyway, after the inspection, and a quick sit-down with a counselor, they sent me home. I was alone and traumatized. I wanted to talk to someone, but I couldn’t face my friends at that moment, so I opened my laptop and began searching for support groups meant for abduction victims.”

”So you weren’t specifically looking for BDSM pics?”

”Heavens, no!” Kate objected. ”To be honest, I can’t even remember what I typed into the search field. The search resulted with links to discussion groups and such, but the search engine also brought up a few results in images. There was one that looked similar to the ones taken of me. I guess I wanted to take a closer look, so I went and clicked on it. The browser opened a bigger preview of the picture, along with similar ones, and it was one of those pictures that caught my attention.”

Kate stopped talking as the picture in question flashed back into her mind, clear and sharp as on the day she’d first laid her eyes upon it. A warm sensation flushed through her body, and a short breath escaped her lips.

”I’d never seen such a picture before,” the bun-haired girl continued, when she had managed to restore her composure. ”It was of two women, both dressed in corsets and long, shiny boots. One of them was in shackles and she was gagged. The other was wearing a mask and she was holding a chain that was connected to the other woman’s collar. There was something… magical about the whole scene. And that masked woman holding the chain, I realized I wanted to be her, I wanted to be in control, and not helpless like the other woman.” She paused again, blushing. ”That was the first time when I… touched myself.”

”Wait, you mean you hadn’t ever masturbated before that?” Victoria asked.

”Never,” Kate said, blushing at the taller girl’s frankness. ”Long story short, I’ve been looking for more pictures and doing more of… that thing ever since. At the same time, I’ve been feeling tremendous shame and guilt, because I’ve been taught that sex belongs into marriage, and it certainly doesn’t involve shackles and chains.”

Victoria looked at her, smiling. ”Oh, Katie, Katie,” she said compassionately. ”There’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of in discovering your sexuality. That is perfectly natural. Although, I do admit that BDSM is probably not your usual starting point.”

”I’m scared, Victoria,” the smaller girl said. ”I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

”Look, I’m going to let you in on a secret.” Victoria looked Kate straight in the eyes. ”It’s something that would totally destroy my reputation here at Blackwell, and I wouldn’t blame you if you chose to disclose it. I suppose it would be my karma.”

Kate let out a sigh. ”If you tell me something in confidence, I will keep it to myself, despite what I might think of you.”

”I appreciate that,” the taller blonde said. ”The thing is I’m into BDSM too.”

”Shocker!” Kate seemed unimpressed by the revelation. ”Well, I guess being a dominatrix does become naturally to you,” she said sardonically.

”That’s the thing,” Victoria remarked. ”I don’t want to be a dominatrix, and I prefer to use the word ’domme’, by the way.”

”You don’t?” Kate lifted her brows in surprise. ”You mean…?”

”I want to be a sub,” the blonde confirmed. ”Deep down, I am submissive by nature, but in this competitive environment, I won’t be able to express it because it would ruin my career chances. BDSM is my outlet.”

”I see... But why are you telling all this to me?”

”Because BDSM is a tango for two. Alone, you can only get so much out of the experience. I desire to submit, and you seem to be inclined to dominance. We could help each other out! I could help you to come in terms with your issues and to find balance. You could be my domme.”

”I’d be your domme?” Kate asked, chewing the thought over.

”Yes, what do you think?”

”But… you’re a girl.”

”So?”

”I’m… I’m not into girls.”

”So what? BDSM doesn’t necessarily have to be a purely sexual thing. Besides, one thing about BDSM is creating a safe environment. That’s why many women do it with other women, regardless of their sexual orientation.”

”I don’t know,” Kate still hesitated.

”You don’t have to make a decision now. Think it over.” Victoria walked to the door. ”Will you?”

”OK.”

”Talk to you later, then,” the taller girl said and left the room.

Kate sat quietly on her bed, trying to process everything. She sighed in frustration. _How is becoming a domme possibly going to help me with my issues? I don’t want to indulge myself more into this obsession! I just want to feel normal again!_

Kate looked again at her laptop. It was no longer mocking her, instead she felt how its contents were alluring her. _Lord, give me strength!_ she begged. Then another flashback of another picture slipped into her mind, and the following sensation made her whole body tremble. _Come on, Marsh! You run the abstinence campaign at Blackwell! You can do better than this!_ Kate rooted herself. She did her best to restrain herself, but with every attempt, her gaze wandered back to the laptop.

”Oh, fuck it!”

Kate stood up, walked to her desk and picked up her laptop. She returned to her bed and set the laptop next to her, turning it on. Once Kate had logged in, she opened the folder containing all her BDSM pictures and double-clicked one specific picture file. After having stared at it for a few moments, Kate closed her eyes and slipped her fingers inside her panties. 

She was standing in the middle of the room. A mirror at the opposing wall reflected her image. She was wearing a skin-tight leather corset that rendered her slender waist into a perfect hourglass shape. A pair of shiny, lace-up, over-the-knee leather boots covered her feet, and her arms were covered in black latex opera gloves. The most striking apparel, however, was the black, lacy mask that adorned her face.

Kate wasn’t alone in the room. Victoria Chase was kneeling right before her. The pixie-haired girl was wearing a corset similar to hers but everything else about her was different. Victoria’s hands were shackled behind her back, to her ankles, forcing the girl to arch her back backwards. A posture collar forced the blonde’s head to a specific position and a ring gag was wedged between her teeth, providing full access into her mouth.

Kate looked down into the bound girl’s eyes which stared back despondently. Victoria was completely at her mercy, obliged to bring pleasure to her mistress. Kate smiled mischievously as she moved slowly forward, opening her legs so that her mound was directly above the other girl’s mouth. She cast another glance at the helpless eyes, before she lowered her body so that her labia made contact with Victoria’s lips.

The pixie-haired girl’s breath wheezed through her nostrils as Kate’s womanhood covered her mouth. Kate’s body twitched and a moan escaped her lips as she felt the other girl’s tongue slide between her folds and begin working its magic.

Kate bit her lower lip to suppress the continuous moans that tried to escape her mouth. She was in total control of the girl who had bullied her, and it felt intoxicating. On the numerous moments, when she had been the target of the Queen Bee’s bullying, somewhere deep inside, in her darkest thoughts, Kate had wished that the tables were turned. Now her wish was granted beyond her greatest desires, and the best part was that Victoria herself was offering it to her.

Kate was no longer able to control herself as Victoria’s twirling tongue hit the sweet spot. She moaned in rhythm as she moved her pelvis up and down against the organ inside her. Eventually, everything faded into brightness as the orgasm ran through her body.

-ooo-

Kate stood behind Victoria’s door. She was in her pajamas, with a towel wrapped around her damp hair. She’d only stopped to drop her toiletry bag into her own room after taking a quick shower. After a final moment of hesitation, she knocked on the door.

”Kate?” Victoria asked, a slightly bemused look on her face as she opened the door.

”About your proposal,” the smaller blonde began. ”I’m in.”

”Step into my office,” Victoria said with a smirk as she let Kate inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This time we take a peek into Kate's head, and set a premise why a girl campaigning for abstinence might end up as a domme.
> 
> Thank you for reviews! I hope you keep 'em coming. Thanks also to my sparring partner, Lyta Halifax for bouncing ideas and beta reading!
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

If Victoria had said that she wasn’t the least bit surprised to have Kate come to her so soon, she’d been lying. Nevertheless, the bun haired girl was now standing in the middle of Victoria’s dorm room in her pajamas, fresh from the shower, judging from her moist hair and the shower-fresh scent. _Wonder what made little Katie hit the shower so soon after our previous meeting?_ A smirk rose on her face at the thought.

”This was a bad idea,” Kate said, beginning to regret her decision as she saw the expression on the taller girl’s face. She took a step towards the door when Victoria grabbed her arm.

”Please, don’t go,” she said, realizing what had caused the the change of heart in the smaller girl. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mock you with my involuntary grin. At least hear me out before you leave.”

”Very well, then,” Kate relented and stepped back.

”Please, have a seat.” Victoria pointed the church girl to the sofa as she herself sat on the office chair.

”So, how do we set on about this?” Kate asked as she had sat down.

”First of all.” The taller blonde looked at the shorter one intensely in the eyes. ”Do you know what BDSM is about?”

”Well, um…” Kate contemplated diffidently for a moment. ”It’s about one person’s dominance over the other…?”

Kate’s answer made Victoria smile and shake her head sympathetically. ”Oh, Katie, Katie. Looks like we need to start from the basics.”

”It’s not about dominance…?”

”Well, yes, but not in the way you seem to think, and I don’t blame you, since it is a general misconception, mostly due to the image that most of the bondage films and fiction tends to give,” Victoria explained.

”What is it about, then?” the smaller girl asked curiously.

”It’s first and foremost about trust,” the pixie-haired girl answered.

”Trust?”

”Yes, mutual trust between the dom and the sub,” Victoria confirmed. ”The sub has to be able to trust that the dom respects the boundaries they both have agreed upon, and that the dom stops when the sub indicates that a boundary has been crossed. The dom, on the other hand has to be able to trust that the sub does indicate when they feel uncomfortable about what the dom is doing. The dom is responsible for the sub’s well-being and for that they won’t put the sub under any risk.”

”Oh, so it’s like those trust building exercises where you fall backwards and trust the other to break your fall.”

”Essentially yes.” Victoria leaned forward towards the smaller girl. ”You have to understand that a BDSM session is an act, a play that has a script that both parties need to follow to ensure the sub’s safety. Once the dom gets to know the sub better, they can take more leeway during the session, but the dom needs to always respect the sub’s safeword.”

”Safeword?”

”A word that the dom and sub agree upon before a session starts,” Victoria explained. ”The sub’s screaming and begging for the dom to stop is a part of the play that increases the pleasure and overall mood of the session. The safeword, is usually a regular word, like ’rabbit’, or a melody that the sub can hum in case they are gagged. That is an indication for the dom to immediately stop whatever they’re doing and communicate with the sub.”

”So, the sub has the final word?” Kate asked.

”Ultimately, yes,” the taller blonde nodded. ”The word discipline in BDSM is at least as much about the dom’s self-discipline, as it is about disciplining the sub.”

”But if the sub is calling all the shots, what does the dom get out of it?”

”A lot actually. While in a scene, the dom has both physical and psychological control over the sub. Dom is the one that conducts the play from the beginning to the end.”

”I see,” Kate simply said, trying to digest all the information.

”Look, there are so many, diverse aspects to BDSM that are simply too much to explain here,” Victoria said. ”You’re going to have to do some homework on your own. I can send you a list of sites that have info on the subject.”

”OK. You certainly seem to have gathered quite a knowledge on this,” the smaller girl remarked.

”I’ve been into BDSM for a couple of years now,” the pixie-haired girl admitted. ”I had pretty much the same misconceptions as you when I first began.” She stood up and walked to her bookshelf. She set a few books aside and took a few that appeared to be comic books. ”Here,” she said, handing the comics to Kate. ”These are a smooth landing on BDSM.”

”Moonsphere, by Goran Kosnjic…” Kate read the title out loud. ”Comics?” she asked a bit incredulously.

”Don’t let the format fool you,” Victoria said. ”They’re actually very informative, and tell a good story too. Those books were an eye-opener for me. After I read those, I was able to be OK with the fact that I was into BDSM. They took away a lot of the mysticism around it.”

”I’ll check them out,” Kate said, setting the books on her lap.

”I’ll be wanting them back eventually, but I can point you to the right direction, if you want your own copies.”

”Sure,” Kate agreed, browsing through the pages of the topmost book. ”So when are we going to try this out?”

”Soon,” Victoria answered. ”I need to make some preparations. But before we go there, we have to tackle one issue.”

”What’s that?”

”We have to be able to be comfortable with each other while we’re naked. I thought we’d get that out of the way today.”

”W-what do you mean?” the smaller girl asked, hesitating.

”We get undressed.”

”Y-you mean right now?”

”No time like the present.”

”I-, I don’t know about this…” Kate said, blushing.

”If it makes you more comfortable, I can go first.”

”W-wait…” the bun-haired girl tried to say, but Victoria had already moved to the other end of the room and begun to pull her top off.

Victoria slid her top over her head and dropped it on the floor. Her slacks, socks, sports bra and panties followed, and a few moments later, the blonde was standing boldly before the other girl in her birth suit. Kate’s eyes flew wide open, and her cheeks turned even more crimson as she stared at Victoria.

”Y-your…” Kate stammered.

”My what?” Victoria asked bemusedly.

”Your… um…” the smaller girl continued, nodding at Victoria’s crotch.

”My pussy, twat, cunt, gash, vulva, snatch, beaver, muff, slit, cherry, vagina?” the blonde listed with an impish grin, upon realizing what the other girl meant.

”Y-yeah, that.”

”What about it?”

”It’s… um… hairless.”

Victoria looked down at her bare mound, and chuckled. ”Oh, yeah, I like to keep it hairless. I usually wax it, but I wouldn’t say no, if I were to be shaved,” she said suggestively.

”Oh… oooh,” Kate gasped, reddening even more, upon realizing what the taller girl meant.

”OK, I believe it’s your turn,” Victoria said to the church girl, who was still sitting bashfully on the sofa.

”I-, I suppose…” Kate set the comic books aside and stood up. She walked to the opposite end of the room, turned her back at Victoria, and began undressing.

Victoria kept her eyes on the smaller girl as she dropped her pants into a bundle and stepped out of it. Next was the t-shirt revealing a sports bra and matching panties. After a moment of hesitation, Kate pulled the bra over her head, dropping it on the floor. Finally, she slowly bend and dropped the panties, revealing the firm buttocks.

Victoria took a moment to admire the slender but still curvy silhouette of Kate’s back. She’d never really thought about the religious girl as a woman before, probably because of the conservative clothes that she wore. _A tight blouse and a mini skirt would bring out her figure very nicely,_ the taller girl thought.

Kate was still standing her back towards Victoria. Slowly, the smaller girl turned around, protecting her modesty with her hands. She was biting her lower lip with an awkward look on her face, and she had her legs partially crossed. Victoria maintained her relaxed pose, resting her other hand on her hip as she measured the other girl. She gave a slight nod to Kate as a sign to move her hands. After a moment of hesitation, the bun-haired girl put her hands on her side, revealing herself in full.

Victoria couldn’t help her expression lifting ever so slightly at the sight of Kate’s body. The same curvaceous shape that Victoria had seen from behind, was repeated on front with Kate’s sides arching nicely from her armpits to her hips. Her breasts, that Victoria estimated to be slightly bigger than her own, complimented her silhouette nicely. A small patch of hair adorned her pubic mound. Victoria felt a strange sensation taking over her body. _She’s beautiful!_

”Is... something wrong?” Kate asked suddenly.

”I-, um, no,” the taller blonde stammered, realizing that she had been absorbed in her thoughts. ”You look amazing.”

”Uh, thanks,” Kate said, flustered. ”You look pretty too.”

”Thank you, Katie,” Victoria said with a genuine smile on her face, trying to ignore her racing heart. _OK, so she has a great looking body. Nothing we’ve not seen before. Moving on._

”So… Are we done?”

”Yeah, I guess so,” Victoria said, trying to keep her tone nonchalant. She picked her panties from the floor, and pulled them on while Kate followed suit. A few moments later, they both were back in their clothes. ”How did it feel?” Victoria asked as she sat back on the chair.

”Not as weird as I thought it might,” Kate answered. ”It felt actually pretty exciting.” There was a hint of giddiness in her tone.

”That’s good to hear,” the pixie-haired girl said. ”So… do you want to give it a try? I promise we’ll take it slowly, and if you feel at any point that this is not for you, you’re free to jump out. No hard feelings.”

”Yeah… I guess we could give it a go,” the smaller girl agreed.

”It’s settled, then,” Victoria said, standing up. ”Let’s set a date for our first session. Is next week’s Tuesday fine with you?”

”Sure.”

”Tuesday evening it is,” the taller girl confirmed. ”In the meantime, read those comics and check out the web sites I’ll send you. I’ll do some other preparations for the session.”

”OK.”

”Feel free to stop by, if you have anything to ask,” Victoria said as she walked Kate to the door. ”I’d really appreciate if this stayed between us.”

”Of course,” Kate reassured.

”Talk to you later.”

”Later, Victoria.” Kate closed the door behind her.

Victoria went to her desk and sat down, turning her laptop on. She opened the web site of the shop where she’d bought most of her bondage gear, and began browsing.

 _I’ll need a pair of wrist shackles, and a new blindfold and gag,_ she thought as she went through the online catalogue. _Maybe a ring gag too…_ She stopped when a page with several strap-ons was opened. Victoria had been hoping to get one for some time, but there hadn’t been anyone she could share it with, until now. She looked at one particular model for a moment, before deciding against it. _Nah, it’s maybe too soon._

That brought Kate back into Victoria’s mind. She smiled at the image of the petite girl standing demurely before her. In retrospective, Victoria wasn’t that surprised about her own reaction. She’d realized that she was bisexual, with preference to girls even before realizing she was into BDSM. Still, she’d never felt this kind of sensation before, not even with the few sex partners she’d had so far. _Strange…_ she thought. _Pffft, don’t overthink it, Chase! You’re just excited about finally getting a sparring partner, and the opportunity to train someone in BDSM._ With that, she completed her shopping and proceeded to checkout.

Victoria took a final look at the contents of her shopping basket, before smiling approvingly and clicking ’Purchase’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome back! This chapter's theme is "I'll show you mine if you show me yours". Victoria also straightens some misconceptions that Kate has about BDSM. 
> 
> Some of you probably noticed my reference to the wonderful comic, 'Sunstone' by Stjepan Sejic. If you haven't already, go and check it out!
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful Lyta Halifax, for beta reading and for sharing your insight. Also thank you everyone who commented/reviewed! It's always great to get feedback.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Kate had a hard time concentrating on the lecture about the Elizabethan era poetry, as her emotions varied from excited to anxious. She sat restlessly behind her desk, waiting for the lecture to end. Later tonight would be her first session with Victoria. One part of her was eager to get to experience BDSM in reality, the other part was more hesitant. What if it wouldn’t be at all like she had imagined? What if it would be all awkward and clumsy, and the illusion would be broken?

Kate did have a relatively good conception of what to expect from tonight’s session, thanks to the material Victoria had linked to her. Kate had spent most of her free time reading the articles found behind the links, and she had found them really enlightening and informative. In the end, though, the five Moonsphere comic books Victoria had borrowed, had been the ones that had helped Kate understand what BDSM was truly about. The books approached the subject on a very practical and down-to-earth manner, all while being extremely sensual and erotic, and telling a good story. After the first reading, Kate had wasted no time placing an order for her own copies.

Victoria had texted Kate to wear a skirt and a buttoned shirt, which represented no issue, as that was her daily armor anyway. Kate suspected the real reason for the dress-code was probably to make sure that she wouldn’t appear on the pixie-haired girl’s doorstep in her jammies. Victoria had also set the exact time for their session with an instruction not to be late. All things considered, it was no wonder that Kate was anxious in every meaning of the word.

Kate cast a glance on her right. Max had finally returned to classes after a two week’s absence. Kate felt a pang of guilt in her conscience as she thought what the brunette was going through. Kate had not been able to help her friend to cope with her loss like she would’ve wanted to. Granted, Kate had been busy dealing with her own issues right after the shooting, and Max had gone home to Seattle, after the police investigations had no longer required her presence. Truth be told, Kate was actually surprised to see the hipster girl back so soon. Nevertheless, Max was here, and Kate had a chance to make up for the lost time.

The ringing of the bell shook the blonde out of her thoughts. ”For the next time, read pages 155-161 from your textbook!” Mrs. Hoida instructed the students who were picking up their belongings and leaving the classroom. Also Kate picked up her books and put them into her bag. Just as she stood up, she saw Max approaching her.

”Oh, hi, Max! It’s so good to see you back,” Kate greeted the brunette. ”How are you holding on?”

”Good to see you too, Kate,” Max responded, letting out a weary smile. ”And I don’t know. I guess I haven’t yet grasped that Chloe’s really gone.”

”I don’t recall you mentioning her. Were you two close?”

”We… used to be. Before we moved to Seattle, Chloe and I were practically inseparable.”

”What happened to you two?”

”I… Chloe’s father died just before we moved,” the brunette explained. ”It was already hard for me to deal with the fact that we’d be hundreds of miles apart. William’s death… I don’t know. I guess my anxiety got the better of me, and I couldn’t find it in me to reach out to Chloe.” She let out a despondent sigh. ”We fell out of touch, and she died before we got a chance to rekindle our friendship.”

”I’m so sorry for your loss, Max.” Kate took the hipster’s hand into hers.

”Thank you, Kate.” Max managed another weary smile. ”Hey, would you like to come over and bitch about life over tea and biscuits tonight?”

Kate’s expression brightened momentarily, before she remembered her session with Victoria. ”Uh, I’d love to, but I have, um, a previous engagement tonight.”

”That’s okay, I understand,” the brunette said despondently, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

”Could we take a raincheck tomorrow?” Kate asked, feeling miserable for having to turn Max down on a moment she clearly needed a shoulder to lean on. On the other hand, Kate didn’t want to cancel tonight’s session at the last minute. Victoria would probably understand if she did, but if Kate was being truly honest to herself, she didn’t want to postpone the session any longer than necessary.

”Sure, whatever,” Max answered and walked away. _Some friend you are, Marsh!_ Kate’s conscience was scolding her as she watched the other girl walk out of the classroom. She picked up her bag and headed towards the door, making a solemn wow to make it up for Max tomorrow.

-ooo-

Kate stood behind Victoria’s door, her hand stubbornly disobeying her brain’s orders to raise and knock. _What the heck are you doing, Marsh?_ she was questioning herself. _Are you seriously going to engage yourself in a BDSM session with Victoria Chase?_ As the time of their session had come closer, Kate had begun to waver more and more. Fantasizing about bondage was one thing, doing it for real was completely other. _You realize when you step into that room, there’s no turning back, right?_

As Kate stood there, she heard a door open behind her. She turned around to see Max staring at her through the crack of the half-open door. Kate opened her mouth for a half-assed explanation, but the brunette turned her gaze away and closed the door again. Kate rational side tried to assure her that it was perfectly within her liberty to be standing behind Victoria’s door, but she couldn’t help feeling like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. _Darn it!_

Kate turned back towards the door and knocked first three times, and then two after a short pause as Victoria had instructed. A few seconds later, the door was being unlocked and cracked ajar. ”Step in and close the door behind you,” Kate heard Victoria saying, her voice little louder than a whisper. _Here goes…_ Kate thought as she did as told.

”Lock the door,” Victoria instructed as Kate closed the door behind her. She complied and turned the knob into the latched position.

”Well, here I am…” Kate began, but stopped in mid-sentence as she caught her first proper glimpse of the blonde.

Kate had expected that Victoria might be dressed for the occasion, but the leather goddess standing before the church girl ran beyond her wildest imagination. Victoria was wearing a black leather corset that had a row of faux buckles adorning the bodice. Black, skin tight leather pants licked every curve and contour of the blonde’s legs, merging seamlessly to a pair of stiletto heel boots. A pair of black latex opera gloves completed the outfit. ”You look…. hot!” Kate was finally able to stammer.

”Why, thank you, Kate!” Victoria smiled at the compliment. ”I’ve been waiting for an appropriate occasion to wear these.”

”I just feel a bit underdressed myself,” the church girl said bashfully. ”I mean you told me to wear a skirt and a shirt, but they do look a bit bland compared to your outfit.”

”Don’t worry about it,” Victoria reassured. ”You’ll be naked for the most of the time anyway.”

”Naked?” Kate asked, surprised. ”I thought you’d be the one who’s naked.”

Victoria looked at her dumbfounded for a passing moment, before she realized. ”Oh crap!” she gasped. ”I completely forgot, didn’t I?”

”Forgot what?”

”To tell you that you’d be the sub in this session.”

”I’d be the sub?” Kate asked, taken aback.

”God, I’m sorry, Kate. I honestly meant to tell you, but I forgot,” Victoria said embarrassedly. ”All the dommes begin their training by being a sub to another domme. That is the best way for them to learn to look after the sub’s well-being. I thought we’d play the same scene twice. I’d run you through the scene on the first time, and then it would be your turn to be the domme.”

”I see…” the smaller girl said hesitantly.

”Look, I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward situation. I totally understand if you want to reconsider this.”

”N-no, it’s cool,” Kate said, trying to sound confident, but not quite succeeding.

”Are you absolutely sure?” Victoria asked. ”I know this must be a big step for you to take, considering our past. It’s essential that we’re able to trust each other unquestionably. There’s no point in going forward with this, if you have any doubts.”

”Yes, I’m sure,” Kate said more confidently.

”Very well, then,” the pixie-haired girl concluded. ”Before we start, we’re going to go through some practicalities, to make sure that we both are on the same page. First of all, I’ll be telling when the session begins and ends. You have no say to that unless you use the safeword. Have you decided on that, by the way?”

”Um, no.”

”Well, then I suggest you think of one. That is the single thing that has control over me during the session, nothing else. Do you understand?” Victoria asked, staring at Kate sternly.

”I do,” the petite girl answered shyly. ”It’s, um, Alice.”

”Alice?”

”Yes.”

”Good!” the taller blonde said approvingly. ”’Alice’ will be the word which gives you complete control over me, at any time while we’re in a session. You need to keep that in mind.”

”I will.”

”All right. Secondly, as much as BDSM is about physical control, it is about psychological control. During a session, I will be taunting and teasing you verbally, even on a personal level. It is part of the act, and the intent is to help the sub to immerse into the subspace. Still, if you feel at any point that I’m crossing the line, just say the safeword, and I will back off.”

”OK.”

”The session will be afflicting and it will push your boundaries, but try to go ease yourself into the situation, and go with the flow, and you may find it quite satisfying.” Victoria accompanied her words with a mischievous smirk.

Kate simply nodded in response.

”So, are you ready?”

”I-, I am.”

”Very well, then. We shall begin our session,” Victoria said, her expression turning sly. ”Come here, in the middle of the room, and face the window,” she commanded, assuming the tone that was typical to her as her Queen Bee persona.

After the briefest moment of hesitation, Kate did as she was told, and stepped into the middle of the room, making note that Victoria had not closed her curtains. ”Um, don’t you think-”

”Silence!” the taller girl said sternly, making Kate twitch. ”You will only speak when addressed to. I don’t want to gag you on this first session, but I will, if you’re not able to keep your tongue at bay. Are we clear about this?”

”Y-yes,” the smaller girl answered meekly.

”Yes, what?”

”Yes, Domme.”

”Good!” the Queen Bee said smugly. ”Now, keep that in mind, for until an undefined moment in the future, you will belong to me.”

Kate kept her eyes at the open window, biting her tongue. _This was a bad idea!_ her brain kept telling her. Yet, she kept her ground, as some part of her was curious to see where this was going. Victoria sneered at her momentarily, before she walked to the window and closed the curtains.

”You didn’t think I’d let someone catch on to our little session, did you?” Victoria asked.

”N-no, Domme.”

”That’s what I thought,” the taller girl said, as she walked behind Kate.

Kate kept her eyes still pointed forward, as she felt Victoria’s latex-covered hand cupping her cheek. The smooth, slick feel, and the rubbery smell of the material sent shivers down her spine. The hand didn’t stay on her cheek long, as Victoria slid it down the church girl’s neck, and to her shirt collar. A few seconds later, the other latex-clad joined the first, and in concert, they began to unbutton Kate’s shirt. One by one, the buttons came through their holes, until the front of her her shirt was completely open. Victoria’s hands moved back to Kate’s collar, slowly pulled the shirt off, and discarded it neatly on the sofa. Kate felt a chill on her skin as she stood there, with only her bra covering her upper body.

Victoria stayed behind Kate, as she shifted her attention to the smaller girl’s skirt. Kate could feel the single button being opened, and the slider of her zip slowly sliding down, before the gravity did its job and the skirt fell on the floor, exposing her bare legs and panty-covered bottom.

”Step forward,” Victoria commanded. Kate complied swiftly and stepped outside the bundle of clothing. Victoria swiftly grabbed the skirt and put it also neatly on the sofa.

”Take off your shoes and socks,” the blonde instructed. The church girl bent down and did as told, removing her shoes one by one, followed by the socks, which she placed into each shoe. She placed them under the sofa, and assumed her previous position.

”Good girl,” Victoria said approvingly, still standing behind the petite blonde’s back. Kate felt how the latex-clad hands landed on her shoulders, and began sliding slowly between her shoulder blades towards the clasp of her bra. Once there, the dexterous fingers loosened the bra effortlessly, before sliding under the shoulder straps, and easing them off. Only now, as her breasts were exposed, could Kate see how erect her nipples were already.

”Eyes forward!” Victoria commanded sternly as she saw that the smaller girl’s gaze had drifted downwards. ”Luckily, I have just the thing to fix that, but first, let’s remove that final piece of clothing, shall we?” Without further ado, Kate could feel the touch of latex on her hips, going down slowly, under the waist band of her panties. Victoria’s hands stretched the elastic band just enough so that she could pull the panties down on Kate’s feet. Without a separate command, Kate stepped forward, catching from the corner of her eye how Victoria picked up, and placed the panties with her other clothes.

”Now let me see…” Victoria said as she walked to a small box, and picked up something. Kate couldn’t tell what it was as she tried not to peek too much. Only that it was black, and seemed to have buckles. ”Put your hands behind your back,” the taller girl instructed. Kate complied, although with just a tiny bit of hesitation. She could feel how Victoria took hold of her wrist and wrapped something around it, tightening it snugly with the buckle. The taller girl repeated the procedure on Kate’s other wrist, and she found her arms to be shackled behind her back. Having lost the use of her arms felt both discomforting and arousing at the same time.

Kate felt an urge to rub her thighs together, but she dared not to move from her position, so she kept standing rigid, as Victoria picked up another item from the box. Again, Kate wasn’t able to catch a proper glimpse of the item, other than that it was also black, and seemed to have a buckle. ”Now for the next piece,” Victoria said as she moved behind the naked body of the church girl. ”This will take care of any temptation to catch any peeks during our session.” Without further warning, something covered Kate’s eyes completely. She felt how Victoria tightened the blindfold, and tugged it a few times to make sure that it would stay still. 

Now devoid of all vision, Kate stood there, with her all other senses heightened. She knew that Victoria was in close proximity, but she wasn’t sure where. All Kate could hear was her own slightly heightened breathing, and the beating of her heart. The anticipation of what would happen next was almost overwhelming. With her limited senses and her arms bound behind her back, Kate was relatively defenseless to whatever Victoria might have in store for her. It was almost frightening, but first and foremost it felt extremely arousing.

Kate was becoming extremely aware of her own body. She could literally feel how her already erect nipples were hardening, and how the heat was beginning to build in her nether regions. Therefore, it was no surprise that she twitched as she felt Victoria’s latex-clad arms on her waist and abdomen.

”There, there, now,” the taller girl whispered into Kate’s right ear. Her body shivered as one gloved slid slowly from the waist onto her buttocks, and the other crept diagonally upwards on her left breast. Kate could now feel the warmth of Victoria’s body on her right side. The smaller girl’s whole body trembled, as one latex-clad finger crept down her crack and another finger began to twirl on her hardened nipple.

”My, my, you really are beginning to get worked up,” Victoria said with a satisfied tone. Unannounced, she stopped twirling the erect bud, and pinched it between her fingers, making the blindfolded girl wince. ”Remember, you have the power to make this stop at any time. Just one word out of your lips, and I will back off. Something tells me, though, that you’re not quite willing to do that just yet.” Victoria backed her words by sliding her finger up and down along Kate’s cleft.

Kate could feel how Victoria shifted her position, so that they were now facing each other. Kate, of course couldn’t see Victoria’s face, but she could feel the taller girl’s breathing coming from the front, the mixture of mints and menthol cigarettes mildly apparent in her breath. The scent was replaced with the smell of rubber as one latex-clad hand cupped Kate’s cheek, and the thumb ran slowly along her lower lip. She instinctively tried to scrabble the rubberized finger between her lips, the thumb was withdrawn as quickly as it had appeared.

”Nuh-uh,” Victoria said, pinching the smaller girl’s cheek slightly. ”You will receive what I will deem appropriate.” She moved her hand down, this time cupping Kate’s, to this point, untouched breast. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as she felt the pixie-haired girl’s lips circling around her areola. Kate’s whole body trembled as Victoria began sucking the nipple while still caressing the other one with her fingers. Kate bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning, with poor results. This was followed by a frustrated sigh, as Victoria withdrew herself.

”Looks like I was right about you after all,” the taller girl said complacently, leaving little room for interpretation about its meaning.

Images of the viral video flashed vividly back in Kate’s mind, her apparent exploits on them bringing her morale down. _No, no! That wasn’t me! I was drugged. I’m not like that in reality,_ she tried to object in her mind. Yet, her own body was telling another story, as she felt her juices beginning to flow.

”Are you ready to admit it?” Victoria asked.

”No, Domme,” Kate objected, a hint of defiance in her voice. ”I’m not like that.”

”Yet, here you are,” Victoria remarked. ”Nevertheless, whether you’re ready to admit it or not, I’m going to enjoy proving my point.”

 _Alice! Alice! Say it! Roleplay or not, she’s crossing the line! We are better than this!_ Some, more dignified part in Kate’s mind tried to tell her. In some other part of her mind, Kate was questioning herself, however. Was this her true nature? What if her faith and abstinence was just adopted, a product of her upbringing, and on that video, she was finally free from her inhibitions?

Kate was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Victoria’s hand fondling her pubic har. ”We definitely have to do something about this in the future,” she heard the taller blonde say. ”I’d do it now, but I don’t have a fresh razor at hand.”

 _Wait what?_ Kate blurted to herself when she realized what Victoria meant by that. _Is she going to shave me? From down there?_ The thought of her mound being first lathered and then shaved completely hairless was almost too much for Kate to comprehend, as she tried to maintain her composure.

”Oh well,” the pixie-haired girl said dismissively. ”It’ll be something for you to look forward to in our future sessions. Now, spread your legs!”

Kate did as she was told, and took a slightly wider stance. A few seconds later, she felt something being wedged between her ankles, forcing her to spread her legs even further. After Victoria was finished, Kate found herself not being able to bring her feet together or move them separately.

”I’d suggest that you don’t try to make any sudden moves,” Kate heard Victoria saying. Apparently she’d attached some kind of spreader bar into her ankles, making just maintaining her balance a challenge, not to mention walking. Yet, she felt Victoria taking a firm grip from her shoulder, and pushing her forward. Kate did her best not to fold, as she stumbled ahead, swaying the bar forward, one end at time. A few cumbersome steps later, Kate felt Victoria’s hand halting her.

”Bend over!” the pixie-haired girl commanded. Slowly, Kate leaned forward, with Victoria still holding her from the shoulder as a precaution. The smaller girl felt that she’d tip any moment soon, when she suddenly felt the cold, hard surface of a desk against her breasts. With a sigh of relief, Kate laid the rest of her upper body on the desk.

There she was, completely naked, bent over a table with her hands tied, in a half spread-eagle, and devoid of eyesight. Kate didn’t know what Victoria had in store for her, but her position did give some ideas. She winced again, as she felt the other girl’s hands on her buttocks. .

”You know, looking at you like this makes me regret I didn’t order that strap-on I was looking at,” Victoria said wistfully. ”I guess we have to settle for good, old-fashioned manual labor,” she continued as she began to slide her gloved hands along the contours of Kate’s thighs.

It didn’t take much deduction for Kate to determine where this was leading to, as the latex-clad hands slid down to her knees, where they made a U-turn and began slide up along the insides of her thighs. Anxiety and anticipation grew side by side within her as the hands approached their target. It occurred to Kate that she was technically still a Virgin. Was this really the way she wanted to lose it? Her rational mind was trying to say no, but pretty much her whole body was telling otherwise.

”Remember, Katie, you can make this stop anytime. Just say the word,” Victoria reminded tauntingly.

 _Well, maybe I should, just to prove that she’s wrong about me,_ Kate thought, as she felt Victoria spreading her buttocks and exposing her crevices. _That would show her I’m not the slut she thinks I am._ That thought began to feel less and less appealing, though, as she was becoming more and more aroused.

Kate gasped again as she felt a pair of lips against her slit, and a tongue penetrating her folds. Slowly, the tongue began moving up and down, causing the smaller girl to moan audibly. She stopped, however, as she felt a sharp slap on her buttock.

”Shh! We don’t want to alert the whole floor with your moaning,” Victoria said sternly. ”Keep your voice down, or I will gag you.”

”Y-yes, Domme,” Kate whispered and bit her lower lip to suppress her voice, as the pixie-haired girl’s tongue continued working its magic. Another gasp escaped Kate’s mouth, as the tongue hit her sweet spot and began twirling around it. Her breathing became more labored and came out as suppressed grunts as she did her best to keep her voice down. After a moment, Victoria withdrew however, making Kate groan in frustration.

”That wasn’t enough?” Victoria whispered into Kate’s ear. ”You want more?”

”Yes, Domme,” Kate panted with her nether regions throbbing. ”Please!”

”I will…” the pixie-haired girl began. ”…but you know what it’s going to take.”

Kate knew too well. She would have to admit that Victoria was right about her. ”No, Domme. I won’t admit it.” There was still some defiance in her voice, although not nearly as much as before.

”Is that your final answer,” Victoria said as she slid one finger along Kate’s folds, making her whole body tremble. ”Or do you wish to reconsider?”

Kate groaned again in frustration. Her nether regions were on fire and she was aching to come. Yet, she had still a fraction of dignity left, and she didn’t want to admit defeat.

”I’m holding the keys to your relief, Katie. What’s it going to be?”

 _Aww, fuck it!_ ”You were right,” Kate hissed quietly.

”What was that?” Victoria asked. ”I didn’t quite catch that.”

”You were right about me, Domme!” Kate huffed in frustration.

”Now that wasn’t so hard, was it,” the Queen Bee said in content, patting Kate’s slit.

”P-please, Domme…” Kate heard herself begging.

”My my, aren’t we impatient,” Victoria sneered. ”Well, I suppose a promise is a promise.” She shifted her hand so that two of her fingers slid between the smaller girl’s folds, and her thumb began rubbing the already tender nub.

Once more, Kate gasped audibly, as the latex-clad fingers began their rhythmic motion inside her. With each stroke, her mind became more and more focused on her arousal, shutting everything else out. She needed that relief more than ever, willing to throw herself completely and unconditionally at Victoria’s mercy to get it. Her breathing became more labored and vocal, as she was no longer able to hold it within her. Victoria placed her free hand in front of Kate’s mouth to muffle it somewhat. The rubbery smell of the taller girl’s gloves felt simply intoxicating.

”You really are flowing, Katie,” Victoria remarked as she kept hastening her pace. ”You have the makings of a perfect sub, you know. It’s almost a shame that we’re aiming for a different arrangement.”

As Kate heard Victoria’s words, she came to realize that she was in subspace. She’d read about it but she had not quite comprehended it. Now, in a state where only total submission and pleasure occupied her mind, she understood it. That was her last comprehensible thought, though, as she was approaching her peak, and her mind was no longer able to produce anything intelligible. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Kate finally crossed the brink, and her whole body convulsed as the waves of orgasms ran through her body. Victoria kept Kate riding on the crest until her body could no longer take it, and she collapsed limp on the desk.

-ooo-

Kate was lying on Victoria’s bed, curled into the taller girl’s embrace. This was the aftercare, the pampering of the submissive that takes place after the scene has been played. The purpose of the aftercare was to help the sub to recover from the subspace by making them feel safe and appreciated after their sexual boundaries having been pushed. It had begun from the moment when Victoria had released Kate from her shackles after she had recovered from her orgasm. As soon as the shackles had come off, Victoria had wrapped the sweaty, naked girl in a blanket. She had waited on the sofa while the other girl had gotten out of her leather outfit, and taken a pair of fresh towels from the drawer.

Wearing the towels, they both had snuck out of Victoria’s room, and into the showers, which luckily had been unpopulated. Sharing the stall, Victoria had carefully washed every inch of Kate’s body under the running water of the shower. After returning to the taller girl’s room, Victoria had given Kate an unused pajama set that fit her perfectly. Finally, Victoria had invited Kate into her bed, where she had taken a comfortable position in the other girl’s embrace.

As the last remnants of the subspace were evaporating, Kate thought about what Victoria had said to her during the session. _Was it just part of the play or did she really mean what she said?_ Kate thought as feelings of self-hatred and shame began to creep back into her. _She feels a completely different person now; caring and affectionate. Or is this just part of the act? I don’t know if I can keep on doing this, if she keeps on going to personalities in our sessions._ Kate hated to break this serene and intimate moment, but she had to know.

”Victoria?” the church girl broke the silence.

”Yes, Kate?”

”Do you really think I’m a slut?” Kate asked as she turned to face the pixie-haired girl.

”A slut?” Victoria asked incredulously. ”What do you mean by that?”

”B-back when we were in the session, and you told me to admit that you were right about me… Did you mean it, or was it just part of the play?”

”Oh my god!” Victoria gasped in shock as she realized what Kate meant. ”You thought I wanted you to admit that you’re a slut?”

”Y-you didn’t?”

”Heavens, no!” the taller girl said, putting her hand on the petite blonde’s shoulder. ”What I meant with being right about you was that I think you really have a knack for this thing. You shouldn’t have doubted yourself. I think you’re a natural.”

”But doesn’t that kind of imply that I’m a wanton slut?”

”Look, there’s a huge difference in being inclined to BDSM, and in fooling around uninhibitedly. BDSM isn’t for a person that lacks self-discipline.” Victoria explained. ”I’m sorry, if I made you think that way. That wasn’t my intention.”

”It’s okay. No need to apologize,” Kate hurried to say. _Well done, Marsh! Nice way to bring down the mood!_ she scolded herself. Still, Kate had begun to doubt it herself. Was it just the drugs, or was it her true nature? She needed to know for sure. ”Did… you think that of me when you saw me at the party?”

”I…” The other girl hesitated, like she was weighing every word carefully. ”I guess I didn’t want to buy into your girl next door image, so I was gleeful when I saw you making out with everyone at the party. It feels so stupid now.” She paused and looked away. “I guess I envied how you were able to be your own bubbly self and make friends with whomever. I have this... reputation to maintain, and sometimes it feels like an unbearable burden.” She turned back to face Kate, smiling. “I think you are a wonderful person. Don’t ever let anyone to tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you, Victoria.” Kate smile back at her. “I think you are a wonderful person too.”

“Thank you, Kate. It means a lot to me,” the taller blonde said heartwarmingly. “Just remember to keep it to yourself. After all, I do have a reputation to maintain,” she added with a smirk.

“Mum’s the word,” Kate snickered.

“So, what did you think of the session?” Victoria changed the subject.

“It was pretty… intense, I have to admit, but overall, I found it very pleasing.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Victoria said. “You know, pleasure is only one side of BDSM. To fully experience it, some pain must also be involved. A right level of pain helps to balance and enhance the feeling of pleasure,” she explained. “I didn’t want this first time to be too much for you, so I saved the pain-inflicting things to the future sessions, assuming that you’re still willing to continue.”

“I’d like it very much,” Kate said.

“Excellent! Next time, it’ll be your turn to be the top,” the taller girl said. “We’ll go the same scene over again, a few changes, maybe.”

“Are you sure, I’ll be up to the task,” the smaller girl asked insecurely.

“Don’t worry, I’ll run you through it. You’ll be fine,” Victoria reassured.

“If you say so.”

“I know so. Now let’s continue cuddling.”

Kate assumed her position as the little spoon to Victoria’s big spoon. Her mind was still racing about everything that had happened this evening. Today, she had witnessed a completely new side of the Queen Bee: empathetic, caring and affectionate. Lying here in Victoria’s embrace made Kate feel safe and happy; something that she had missed during the last weeks. Kate couldn’t think of anyone with whom she’d rather been right now than the pixie-haired girl next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! In this chapter Kate and Vicky really get down to business. Things are all new and strange for Kate at least. We also take a look at Kate's relationship with Max, and how Kate's arrangement with Victoria is affecting it.  
> Thanks again to my sparring partner, Lyta Halifax, for beta reading and offering her insight!  
> Please review/comment, as I love to hear your thoughts about the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The cool autumn breeze made Victoria shiver in her thin cardigan, as she stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Blackwell Academy courtyard, waiting for a courier service delivery van to arrive.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake!_ she thought as she took another restless drag from her cigarette. The delivery guy had told her on the phone that he’d be there in ten minutes. It had now been twenty minutes, and Victoria was beginning to get annoyed.

Besides cold, Victoria was also anxious to get to see the items she’d ordered for Kate from the internet. Victoria hadn’t taken extra care when she’d folded Kate’s clothes away at their session just because she liked things being arranged in an orderly manner. She had also used the opportunity to check and memorize the size of each piece of clothing that the church girl had worn. After their session, Victoria had used the sizes when she had ordered clothing and a few other items for Kate from the internet, unbeknownst to the smaller girl, of course.

_Am I getting too carried away with this?_ she thought as she took a final drag and dropped the cigarette butt onto the ground. With this order, she’d spent closer to $1000 in fetish clothing and gear in a short period of time; not that she couldn’t afford it. Even though Victoria’s lifestyle might have appeared lavish, she was actually quite pedantic and savvy when it came to money.

She’d gotten a relatively generous monthly allowance from her parents since she’d turned 16. In addition to her allowance, she also had a credit card at her disposal. As long as she didn’t max out either balance, Victoria’s parents didn’t interfere into her money use. Or, more precisely, the family accountant didn’t interfere into her money use. Her parents had substituted love and affection with money almost her entire life, and frankly, she was just fine with that.

Victoria had soon noticed that her credit card balance was more than enough to cover her expenses, which meant that her allowance was usually left untouched on her bank account. Besides having an artistic eye, she’d inherited a business-oriented mindset, so she’d begun to look into investing. She had begun to study the stock market, its mechanics and trends. Soon, with the help of her grandmother, Victoria had set up a stock portfolio, and begun to place a portion of her allowance into stocks. At first it had been a series of trials and errors for her, but pretty soon she’d got the sense of things, and the value of her portfolio had begun to grow. By the time Victoria had turned 18, she had more money in her portfolio that she had on her savings account. At that point, she’d opened up another bank account where she’d begun to steer the profits of her stock exchange. This was a bank account her parents had absolutely no control over, so in case they would cut her off, she’d have a nice little nest egg.

This account was the source of funds Victoria was tapping into whenever she indulged her fetish. That way, her parents had no way of knowing how she expressed her sexuality. Now, though, she was also tapping into it to buy Kate her own fetish clothing and gear. Victoria considered it as an investment that would pay itself back in the long run. She’d also figured that the church girl had very limited means and resources to obtain the necessary equipment herself. Frankly speaking, for reasons she couldn’t quite explain, Victoria liked buying Kate things.

Victoria had been thinking Kate a lot lately. The image of the petite girl’s naked body tended to seep into her mind in every possible occasion. She could still feel the warmth Kate’s body on her fingertips. When they’d lied together after the session, Victoria had wished that they could’ve stayed like that forever. She couldn’t deny that she was beginning to develop feelings for the smaller girl. Feelings that went beyond their arrangement.

 

 

_But Kate couldn’t possibly feel the same way about me,_ Victoria tried to object herself. _She made it pretty clear with that question of hers._ To be honest, Victoria herself wasn’t sure whether she had actually wanted Kate to admit that she was a slut. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, in the darkest depths of her soul, she had wanted that. _Admit it, Chase! You don’t deserve someone as pure and kind as Kate Marsh._

Victoria realized that if Kate was holding any kind of grudge against her, she’d be offering the church girl a chance for a payback on a silver platter. Once Kate got Victoria in a helpless state, she’d have the opportunity to humiliate the Queen Bee quite profoundly. Kate could photograph or video Victoria in her predicament, and upload the media into the net, or she could ask all the other girls of the floor to wonder at Victoria in all her beauty. Part of her actually thought that maybe she deserved to be exposed and humiliated like that. Another part of her found the thought extremely arousing. All in all, Victoria knew that she was taking a huge leap of faith by handing the control over to the petite girl. Still, it was a leap she had to take if she wanted to pursue her fantasies.

Despite all of her uncertainty, or maybe because of it, Victoria was really looking forward to tonights session with Kate. The thought of surrendering herself under the smaller girl’s mercy made her squeeze her thighs together in excitement, and she had to resist the urge to touch her mound. _Calm down! Good things come to those who wait._

_Finally!_ Victoria thought as she saw the courier service van to turn on the short stretch of street that passed the campus. She waved discreetly at the van, which stopped next to her. A scrawny man, in his early twenties stepped out.

”You Victoria Chase?” the young man asked, looking indifferently at the blonde.

”I am,” Victoria answered with a piqued expression. ”Took you long enough to arrive.”

”Yeah, there was a rig tipped over in the middle of the road on the way from Bay City,” the man explained, seemingly ignoring the blonde’s peeved tone, as he walked to the side door of the van. ”Took me a while to get past.” He slid the door open and took a moderate sized cardboard box from inside. He scanned the label with his terminal, before handing it over to Victoria, along with a stylus. ”Sign here, please.”

The pixie-haired girl scribbled her signature on the display, and handed the terminal back to the delivery man. He placed the terminal into the pocket of his cargo pants, and handed the box over to Victoria. ”Here ya go. Have a nice day!” With that, he stepped into his van and drove off.

Victoria looked at the box in her hands. It was a plain, brown cardboard box, without any markings. Not even the consignment on the top side of the box gave any obvious indication of its contents. The dispatching company’s name on the label was different from the one Victoria had made the purchases from. All in all, the delivery was very discreet. The blonde inspected the box to see that it wasn’t damaged or tampered, and smiled in content when she found everything to be in order. She needed to go to her room, unpack and inspect the contents, and then pick the items that she would give to Kate…

”Hey, Vic! Whatcha got in there?” The voice behind Victoria’s back startled her slightly. Recognizing the caller’s voice, the blonde turned to see a raven-haired girl standing a few steps away with a long-haired blonde next to her.

”Courtney, Taylor,” Victoria said coolly, not bothering to hide her irritation.

”We’ve hardly seen you, besides classes, after the shooting,” Taylor remarked. ”What you’ve been up to?”

”I fail to see how it, or the contents of this box, is any of your business,” the Queen Bee said, with her trademark bitchy demeanor. Deep inside, she scolded herself for telling the two girls off like that. Courtney and Taylor were the closest thing to a friend she had here at Blackwell, and they deserved better. Still, Victoria wasn’t ready to share this with them.

”Oh, come on!” Courtney scoffed. ”Do you really think we haven’t seen you buzzing around Kate all the time? I realize that miss Goody Two-Shoes is off the limits after all that went down, but that doesn’t mean you have to grovel before her like a servant or slave.”

”Fuck you, Courtney!” The words slipped through Victoria’s mouth before she had time to give it a second thought. The two other girls stared her in shock, before Courtney’s expression turned into a scowl.

”Come, Taylor!” the raven-haired girl huffed. ”Let’s leave her highness to her own devices. It’s pretty obvious that our presence isn’t desirable.” With that, she turned on her heels and walked away, with Taylor following suit.

Victoria opened her mouth to stop them but gave up on the idea as it would’ve probably made no difference at this point. She had not intended to lash out at them them like that, but Courtney’s words had just hit too close to home. Nevertheless, the contents of the box, or what she was doing with Kate wasn’t something she could share with Courtney or Taylor in confidence. _Well, Taylor, mayyyybe…_ she thought, but Courtney was a no-no. Victoria knew the raven-haired girl too well to let her in on something like this. She’d just use it to her own advantage. Still, Victoria felt bad about treating them this way. _Maybe I’ll treat them to lunch some day, as a peace offering,_ she thought as she began to climb the stairs leading to the courtyard.

Victoria walked swiftly back to the dorms, intentionally averting any possible confrontations with other people. She climbed the stairs to her floor, and nearly ran to the other end of the corridor where her room was. She quickly stepped inside and locked the door behind her. Finally, Victoria had some privacy, so that she could go through the items that were inside the box. She put the box on the floor and pulled the tape off the lid. There were half a dozen different items inside. Some of them were specifically for Kate, others were meant to be used by them both.

Victoria picked up one specific item from the box and watched it enthusiastically. It was a gag that, unlike ball gags that left the mouth visible, covered the mouth under black faux leather. This would be the first gag Kate would be wearing. Not in today’s session, though, since it was Kate’s turn to be the top, but most likely the next one. Kate would be introduced to gags in today’s session, but it would be Victoria wearing her old, trusty red ball.

Victoria put the gag aside and picked up a few other items from the box: a black faux leather bodysuit, a pair of black latex opera gloves and a pair of fishnet pantyhose. Those made the outfit Kate would be wearing in today’s session. The pixie-haired girl bit her lower lip as she imagined the petite girl in the outfit. Victoria regretted somewhat that she had not bought a pair of matching boots to go with the outfit but she had figured Kate wasn’t used to four-inch spike heels. There would be time for those.

Victoria grabbed an empty paper bag from her closet and put the clothes into it. She then pulled out her toy box under the bed and grabbed her red ball gag, her blindfold, a pair of leather wrist cuffs and a bottle of latex polish from it. Those went into the paper bag with the other items. After a quick look to double-check that she had all she needed, Victoria went to the door and peeked out of the door. She was in luck as the corridor was again empty. To be honest, there was really no reason for her to be so secretive, but answering nosy questions was always a nuisance.

Victoria walked swiftly to Kate’s door and knocked. A few seconds later the petite girl’s face peeked from the crack, and smiled upon recognizing the blonde.

”Oh, it’s you. Come on in!” Kate opened the door some more and stepped back to let Victoria in.

”I’ve got a few things for you for today’s session,” the pixie-haired girl said after she had closed the door behind her. She handed the paper bag to Kate.

”Ooh!” the bun-haired girl’s eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

”The blindfold, the cuffs and the ball gag are for me,” Victoria explained. ”I hope the bodysuit is the right size.”

”Yeah… it looks perfect,” Kate said, admiring the piece of clothing. ”This must’ve cost a pretty penny,” she continued humbly. ”You really shouldn’t have.”

”Don’t worry about it,” the taller girl said dismissively. ”It was my pleasure. Besides, I figured it’s probably not very easy for you to obtain this kind stuff.”

”You are right about that,” the church girl admitted. ”I have a savings account, but that’s pretty much my college fund with my parents having access to it, and what I have on my debit account is only enough to cover my monthly expenses with very little to spare. Sex toy purchases would certainly raise inquiries.”

”Consider this as an investment into our little venture,” Victoria said, smiling. ”I have budgeted some of my funds especially for this, and that includes also what my partner in crime needs.”

”Well, thank you, then,” Kate said, gazing at the bodysuit enthusiastically.

”You’re welcome.”

”Umm, shouldn’t these be… like shiny?” the bun-haired girl asked, holding the latex opera gloves in her hands.

”No, latex is actually matte by default,” Victoria explained, as she took the bottle of latex polish into her hands. ”It needs to be polished with this. It makes the latex shiny and slick.”

”Oh, I see,” Kate said in comprehension. ”So, I put the gloves on and then rub that onto them?”

”Basically, yeah. You’ll need talcum powder to get the gloves on, by the way. Have you got any?”

”I think I have a bottle of baby powder somewhere.”

”Great!” the taller blonde said, putting the bag with the rest of the items on the floor. ”I’ll see you at six, then?”

”I’ll be expecting you,” Kate said, adding a smirk. ”Don’t be late.”

”I wouldn’t dream of it, Domme.” Victoria smirked back.

Victoria stepped out of Kate’s room and made it swiftly to her own door, filled with excitement and anticipation about tonight’s session. She was too preoccupied with her own thoughts as she was opening the door that she didn’t notice the opposite door opening.

”What are you doing with Kate?” Max’s sudden question made Victoria jump.

”It’s none of your business, Caulfield,” the pixie-haired girl answered, turning to scowl at the freckled hipster who was standing in her own doorway.

”When it concerns my friend’s well-being, I’m going to make it my business,” Max said sternly. ”I don’t know what your intentions are with Kate, but if you’ll do anything to hurt her, I swear to god you’ll not get off the hook as easily as you did with that video.”

The brunette’s assertiveness took Victoria by surprise. Such demeanor was pretty much the opposite of what she’d used to with the shy hipster geek. Sure, Max had lost her best friend, but one wouldn’t have expected it to have this kind of effect on her personality. Victoria’s initial reaction was to retort in kind, but she backed down at last moment and softened her expression.

”Max, I assure you that whatever my intentions are with Kate, they are in her best interest,” Victoria said, trying to sound more amicable. ”I realize I did wrong by her, and I’m trying to make it right.”

”How?” Max asked sharply.

 Victoria raised her finger for another retort, but stopped half-way. ”Look, you just have to trust me, Max,” she said, spreading her arms. Victoria was looking sharply at the brunette as she remembered that the other girl was in grief. ”How are you holding up, by the way?” the blonde asked, now a more concerned look on her face.

”Like you actually would care,” the hipster scowled.

”I-,” Victoria realized that Max wasn’t entirely wrong. She’d asked how the brunette was, mostly to change the subject but also out of genuine concern. Nevertheless, she scowled back at the shorter girl. ” Yeah, you’re right. Why would I concern myself with your issues?” she scoffed.

”I guess we can both agree on that,” the brunette answered in unison. ”I’m keeping my eye on you.”

”Whatever,” the blonde sighed, rolling her eyes, and went into her room.

Victoria leaned against her room door. She felt a gust of panic running through her body. She’d been naïve to think that she and Kate would manage to be subtle enough about their arrangement that it would go unnoticed. _Nothing goes unnoticed at Blackhell! You of all should know that, Chase!_ She realized that having their sessions in their dorm rooms wouldn’t work in the long run. The longer they would keep doing this the higher the risk of them being exposed would grow. They needed a more permanent location, but that was an issue that couldn’t be solved today. Besides, she needed to get ready for the session.

With that, she walked to her cabinet and began undressing.

-ooo-

Victoria stood punctually behind Kate’s door. At a quick glance, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary in her outfit as shirts and blouses were pretty much her daily armor. A more sharp-eyed person would have made notice that Victoria was wearing stockings instead of her usual leggings. And if someone would’ve had the audacity to peek under her skirt, they would’ve seen the garters that secured the stockings. The garter belt was accompanied by a matching bra and G-string. Also, her shoes weren’t the usual loafers that she preferred using. Instead she had pumps with modest two-inch heels.

Granted, Victoria’s outfit was beyond the smart casual that they’d agreed for their first sessions, but she wanted to look nice for Kate. Victoria couldn’t deny that at least part of the reason for her choice of underwear was her fledgling feelings towards the petite church girl, but her rational side chose to disregard that. Of course, she should be representable for her domme.  

Victoria raised her hand to knock. _I wonder if Kate felt this way when she came to my room?_ she asked herself. Once she would knock and step inside, her life would change for good. Was she ready to lower her defenses and submitting to someone else’s will? It was something that she desired, but it was a huge leap of faith to unknown. Was she ready to take that chance?

_Probably not, but let’s do it anyway and enjoy the ride,_ Victoria thought, as she rapped sharply on the door.

A few prompt steps towards the door could be heard from the inside, before the latch was turned. The door was cracked open maybe an inch, and Kate peeked out. ”Oh good, it’s you,” she whispered and opened the door some more before disappearing from the opening.

Victoria interpreted that as an invitation and stepped in, closing and latching the door behind her. ”Of course it’s me! Who’d you expect?”

”I’m sorry,” the smaller girl said apologetically. ”I didn’t want anyone to see me like this.”

It wasn’t until now that Victoria got a chance to take a proper look at Kate, and her eyes widened at the sight. The bun-haired girl looked simply stunning in the bodysuit that Victoria had gotten her. The smooth, black, leather-like garment, along with the shiny latex opera gloves and the fishnet pantyhose had transformed the meek church girl into a sex goddess. The bodysuit brought out the curves in Kate’s waistline and it lifted and brought her breasts together, giving her a proper bust. Every detail on Kate’s body, save maybe for the shy look on her face, radiated intimidation and dominance.

_Damn, I should’ve bought those boots._

”You… look amazing,” Victoria was finally able to compliment.

”You think so?” Kate asked. ”I feel… naked, and this thing is squeezing my um… boobs together.”

”Well, that kind of is the point, and take it from me, you look very sexy. You look like a domme,” Victoria added with a smirk.

”Um, well, you look very nice too, Victoria,” the smaller girl said, blushing.

”So, should we start?” the taller girl asked.

”Um, I guess so,” Kate answered meekly. ”What is your safeword?”

”Same as yours, Domme: ’Alice’,” Victoria said, already assuming her role.

”So, what should I do now?”

”Whatever you desire, Domme. Maybe order me to undress?” the taller girl tried to suggest.

”Oh yeah, please take your clothes off,” Kate requested.

_Please?_ Victoria thought, taken aback. _This isn’t working._ ”Okay, _Alice_. Timeout,” she said, turning to face the smaller girl. ”Listen, you need to be more assertive and stricter, more… dominant.”

”But, I really don’t know how,” the bun-haired girl said shyly. ”It’s not really in my nature.”

”Well, if you want to indulge your desires to be in control, you have to learn how to be in control.”

”But how do I do that?”

Victoria sighed out loud. ”Okay, this isn’t what BDSM is about, but think about it. You have your bully at your mercy. Dig into your darkest thoughts. What did you want to do to me when I was being a bitch to you?”

”Um, I didn’t really wish any harm to you,” Kate said insecurely. ”I guess I just wondered why you were being so mean to me.”

”You didn’t…?” Victoria blurted. _You don’t deserve to be in the same room with her, Chase,_ her conscience kept scolding her. Nevertheless, she needed to get Kate slip into her role to get this session going. She felt another pang within her for what she was about to say next.

”Maybe I was wrong about you after all,” Victoria said mockingly. ”Come to think of it, it was absurd to think that a scared little girl like you would have what it takes to be a domme.” She stared coolly at Kate, whose expression had turned into something between disbelief and shock. Victoria’s heart was breaking with every word, but she kept on pushing. ”What’s wrong? You got to ask your mommy for permission-”

”SILENCE!”

When Victoria would later reminisce this moment, she would still have a hard time grasping how quickly Kate’s mood had shifted from discouraged to infuriated. It wouldn’t be until later that Victoria would learn about Kate’s troubled relationship with her mother. She definitely didn’t know it when she casually brought it up in her taunt. She also didn’t realize that she would feel the consequences quite literally in the near future.

Nevertheless, Victoria got the reaction she wanted, and then some. Kate stared at her fiercely for what felt like an eternity, at least in Victoria’s mind. She was beginning to wonder whether she’d gone too far, when the smaller girl’s stern expression suddenly turned into a smug grin.

”You’re not in a position where you get to judge my capability to be a domme,” Kate stated matter-of factly. ”Are we clear on that?”

”Yes,” Victoria answered, in bewilderment at the other girl’s sudden change of attitude.

”Yes, _what_?”

”Yes, Domme,” the taller blonde corrected.

”That’s better,” Kate said approvingly, seeming now to have completely fallen into her role. ”Now, take your clothes off!”

”Yes, Domme,” Victoria was quick to comply, and began unbuttoning her blouse. As she stripped, she still wondered about the change in Kate’s demeanor. It was obvious that Victoria had hit a nerve with her remark, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was. _What kind of issues could a sweet girl like Kate possibly have with her mother?_ Whatever it was, it seemed to have revealed a darker, angrier side in Kate, that she now utilized very effectively in her act. _Or at least I hope it’s just an act._ Victoria unzipped her skirt and let it fall onto the floor, next to her blouse, revealing her lingerie set in full.

”My, my, aren’t we dressed up nicely,” Kate remarked with a grin. ”I do approve.”

”Thank you, Domme.”

”Remove your bra and panties, but leave the garter belt and stockings on.”

Victoria did as she was told. She unclasped her bra, and let the gravity take its course. She slid her thumbs under the waist band of her thong which she had providently dressed on top of the garter belt. As Victoria slid the thin fabric along her thighs, she was beginning to feel this euphoric sensation slowly taking over her. She realized that she was falling into the subspace. _Oh my god! It’s happening!_ She was completely lowering her defenses and surrendering herself under her domme’s mercy, and she was loving it.

There Victoria was, standing in Kate Marsh’s dorm room, her modesty fully exposed, ready and willing to give in to her submissive side, and let Kate take the reins. She watched how Kate walked behind her back and put her latex-clad hands on her shoulders. The feel of the slick, rubbery material against her skin got her juices flowing.

”I’m going to give you what you deserve.” Kate’s voice, quiet, almost a whisper right next to Victoria’s ear. ”What you desire.”

Victoria felt how Kate’s hands slid slowly on the skin of her arms, down to her wrists, pulling them together behind her back. She felt how Kate temporarily let go of her arms to grab the leather handcuffs that were on the bed. Then, one by one, the smaller girl buckled the cuffs around Victoria’s wrists, binding them together. Victoria came to realize that she was now completely under Kate’s mercy. She had no other choice than just to let go and trust herself into her domme’s hands; something that was far from natural of her.

Her hands now bound behind her back, Victoria watched how Kate picked up the ball gag from the bed. The smaller girl came to her side, holding the shiny, red orb in her hand.

”You like to gossip and speak ill of people, Victoria, but that can be easily fixed,” Kate said smugly, bringing the gag in front of the pixie-haired girl’s mouth. ”Now, open wide!”

Almost too eager to please, Victoria opened her mouth and accepted the round, rubbery invader between her teeth. Whatever defenses her rational, calculative side tried to build, simply crumbled in front of her desires. Victoria looked down obediently as Kate secured the gag around her neck. The smaller girl returned to Victoria’s side and cupped her cheek with her latex-clad hand.

”Patience, my dear,” Kate said, with maybe a slightly softer tone. ”One more thing, and we are all set.” She went to the bed and grabbed the blindfold.

Victoria’s heart raced, and her restricted breathing got heavier as the blindfold was placed over her eyes. With the use of sight now taken from her, Victoria fell deeper and deeper into the subspace.

She was right where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This time is Kate’s turn to be at the helm, and as probably can be expected, there are a few hiccups on the way. I also build some background to how Victoria is able to fund her hobby, along with how her and Kate’s mutual venture is affecting their other relationships. 
> 
> It’s been a while since my last update. The end of summer/beginning of the fall tends to be te time when my creativity is at its lowest. Hopefully I can get it flowing again. 
> 
> A special thanks and shoutout to my wonderful beta, Lyta Halifax! If you haven’t already checked out her new story, ’Fighting Chances’, I wholeheartedly recommend you to do so. It can be found from FFN. 
> 
> Thank you also for all the reviews! Please keep ’em coming!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was lying on her bed, buried deep in her thoughts. There was nothing unusual about that, as she found the comfort of her bed auspicious for meditation. This time, however, Kate wasn’t quite as comfortable as she normally would. First of all, she was lying on her bed completely naked, without a single piece of garment to protect her modesty. There was little she could do to remedy her predicament, as she was bound into her bed in a half spread-eagle position from her ankles and wrists. Rigid leather shackles kept her arms secured to the headboard, and another pair of shackles connected to the bed feet kept her legs separated, exposing her womanhood completely.

Kate’s nakedness and incapacity weren’t her biggest source of discomfort, though. That credit belonged to the rubber gag that was wedged between her teeth. This gag was different from the ball gag Victoria had worn in their last session. It had a black, faux leather flap that covered the mouth completely. The part that resided inside her mouth was slightly phallic in shape, with a groove for the teeth and lips. Thankfully, the mouthpiece was relatively short so that it didn’t cause any gagging reflex.

Kate had expected Victoria to introduce her to gags sooner or later, but she’d expected Victoria to start off with a hollow trainer ball gag which was recommended to beginners. Instead, once the blonde had secured Kate into her bed, she had introduced this invader that now resided between the church girl’s teeth. Kate would’ve always had the option to call it off with the safeword, but she’d already begun to slip into the subspace. Therefore, Kate had obediently parted her lips to accept the gag when the pixie-haired girl had presented it to her. Victoria had told Kate that the gag had a special feature that would be revealed a little later. Kate could only begin to guess what that feature might be.

Part of Kate was regretting her decision, as the rubbery invader didn’t taste exactly pleasant, and it was causing her to drool uncontrollably. In principle, Kate could still call it off even though she wasn’t in capability to speak. In addition to the safeword, she and Victoria had agreed upon a tune which they could hum in case they were gagged. So, if either of them began to hum ’Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’ at any point, they would stop right then and there. For the time being, Kate chose to refrain herself from humming. Besides, there was no point in humming right now, as Victoria had excused herself, saying she’d be right back.

Even though Kate knew Victoria was a responsible domme who wouldn’t leave her sub in an incapacitated state for an extended period of time, the slight uncertainty of Victoria’s return felt both disturbing and arousing at the same time. Also, the possibility of someone else walking in on her like this only seemed to add into Kate’s arousal. Of course, Victoria had locked the door behind her, but that didn’t prevent Kate’s imagination from running vividly. Kate had no idea what the taller girl had in store for her this time but she imagined her boundaries would again be pushed further.

While Kate was lying there, she had time to think about their previous session; her first time as the dom. She was still surprised how effortlessly she’d slipped into her role after Victoria’s taunt, and that worried her to some extent. Kate realized that the quip was just meant to get her into the right mindset, and it certainly had done that. It was just that it had hit Kate closer to home than even she herself acknowledged. Her relationship with her mother wasn’t the easiest ones, but Kate couldn’t have anticipated that she might be holding so much repressed frustration and anger towards the woman that had given her birth. Kate did love her mother despite the fact that she tended to be strict and demanding, even unappreciative towards her. That was how Kate had been raised; love everyone unconditionally for what they were.

Nevertheless, it was that frustration and anger into which Kate had tapped when she had slipped into her role as domme. In retrospective it was surprising and somewhat scary how naturally it had come to her. It was like she had this dark side to her that usually was dormant, but came to surface with an appropriate impulse. In any case, having complete control over Victoria had felt empowering and invigorating, almost intoxicating. Kate had felt like she’d finally discovered some essential part of her that she hadn’t even realized she had been missing, and she had welcomed it with open arms.

What had been even more satisfying, was how Victoria had responded to Kate’s domming. As soon as she’d slipped into her role the taller girl’s defenses had come crumbling down, and the Queen Bee, known for her bossiness and bitchy demeanor, had turned into a compliant submissive. Her change had been almost as drastic as Kate’s, but i Victoria’s case it had been like she’d finally gotten the opportunity to stop pretending and be her true self.

Victoria had offered no resistance as Kate had bound the pixie-haired girl’s hands behind her back. In a similar compliance, Victoria had opened her mouth to accept the ball gag when Kate had presented it to her. The blindfold had followed, and once Kate was finished, she’d taken a moment to simply admire the other girl in her predicament. Seeing Victoria like that, naked, in mild bondage, standing calmly but anticipating had been almost surreal. 

And extremely arousing.  

Being completely inexperienced in satiating others, Kate had set out to caress Victoria’s exposed body based on what she herself found pleasurable. She’d smiled in content as the taller girl had responded accordingly with muffled moans and gasps. After a while, Kate had been able to determine what Victoria seemed to like the best and had concentrated into those areas, getting the desired feedback in the form of even more frenzied groans.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Kate had taken also her mouth into use. She’d moistened one of Victoria’s erect nipples with her tongue, and encircled the tender bud with her lips making the taller girl’s entire body tense and shiver in response.

While Kate had sucked and savored the taste of Victoria’s breasts, her hands had begun to wander further down along the contours of the blonde’s body, eventually reaching the round, firm buttocks. Grasping her latex-clad fingers firmly around the tight buns, Kate had begun to go down, placing kisses everywhere on Victoria’s abdomen, closing in on her bare, smooth mound. Just one kiss away from the awaiting slit, Kate had stopped and glanced up. She’d smirked approvingly when she’d seen the blonde turn her head down in bafflement. Staying true to her role, Kate had ordered Victoria to face forward, before she’d taken the pivotal step.

Although the session had turned out amazing, and Victoria had praised her in the aftercare, Kate couldn’t help having second thoughts about tapping into her into something that she honestly hadn’t known to exist within her. Victoria had seemed to approve, though. _Should I bring this up with her?_ Kate wondered. _Nah! Why wold she even remotely be interested in hearing about my mommy issues?_ she finally dismissed the idea. _Besides, I’m just using it to get into the right mood, like she told me to. No harm in that, right?_

Kate couldn’t think further as Victoria stepped into the room. She was wearing a bathrobe and she had a towel, a toiletry bag and small bowl of water with her.

”Oh good, you’re still here,” the blonde said sardonically as she set the water bowl and other items on the bed. ”Excellent!”

Kate didn’t comment as her response would’ve been completely incomprehensible thanks to the gag. She watched as Victoria stood up and removed her bathrobe, folding it neatly onto the back of a nearby chair. A muffled gasp slipped through Kate’s mouth as she saw what the other girl was wearing. A shiny black, sleeved latex top was covering her upper body, and nothing else. Victoria’s lower body was completely naked, exposing her nether regions. The slick material covering her upper body wasn’t completely opaque, so Kate could see the contours of Victoria’s areolae through it.

”You must be wondering about the water bowl?” Victoria asked, getting a short nod in response. ”Well, this’ll probably provide an answer,” she continued as she opened up the toiletry bag and picked up a disposable razor. ”I did tell you the other time that we have to do something about that bush of yours.”

Kate’s eyes opened wide upon the realization, and she let out a muffled grunt in protest. Kate remembered Victoria having brought the subject up in their earlier session, but she’d thought it had just been a part of the act. Now, it was going to happen for real, and Kate wasn’t sure if she was ready to go through with it. It wasn’t like Kate’s pubic hair was growing wildly, as she did keep it nice and trimmed, but she’d never shaved it completely hairless.  

”I figured now would be the perfect opportunity,” Victoria explained as she took the razor out of its packaging. ”Trust me, once you go bare, you’ll ask yourself why you didn’t do it earlier. You’re gonna love it.”

”Of course, if you really don’t want this, you can make me stop at any time,” Victoria said as she saw the look on Kate’s face. ”I wonder if you really want to, though?” she added, placing her palm on Kate’s mound, beginning to fondle it.

Kate let out a lustful moan upon the sensation. She hadn’t realized how horny she’d gotten while she’d waited for Victoria’s return. Right now, Kate wanted only one thing, and making Victoria stop wasn’t it.

”I didn’t think so,” Victoria smirked as she took a can of shaving foam from the toiletry bag. She squirted some foam on her palm and began to lather Kate’s mound in a gentle, circular motion.

Even though Kate was restrained into her bed, she did have some leeway to squirm in pleasure, as Victoria applied the lather carefully on Kate’s crotch. She moaned into her gag as the blonde’s fingers glided along the sides of her labia.

”My, my, I do believe someone’s enjoying herself,” Victoria said complacently. ”See, I told you you’d love it.” She leaned forward to place a kiss on Kate’s gag.

”Yeff, Fommeh,” Kate managed to mumble in response.

”Hush now,” Victoria said, placing a finger on the leather flap covering Kate’s mouth. ”The best part is yet to come.”

Victoria moved backwards, placing herself between Kate’s legs. She placed the towel on Kate’s thigh and moved the water bowl next to it. Kate tensed her body as Victoria took the razor into her hand. ”I suggest you keep perfectly still,” she said, casting a meaningful glance at the bound girl.

Kate stared at the taller girl, her body still tensed. Was she ready go through with this? She hadn’t seen her mound bare since her puberty. How would it feel? Was it going to itch? How would her slit look bare? Surely it would raise eyebrows and questions in the girls’ locker room. Kate couldn’t remember anyone else in the swimming team to shave their pubic hair. On the other hand, Victoria’s bare mound looked fantastic and it had felt very pleasant when Kate had run her lips and tongue on it. If she was being totally honest with herself, she wanted to share that experience with Victoria.

Even though Victoria was running the show, she hadn’t still started shaving. Instead she kept her eyes on Kate, as if she was waiting for a final consent. _Victoria would make an awesome domme,_ Kate thought as she let her body relax and turned her gaze down.

Needing no other signal, Victoria placed the razor gently on Kate’s skin and began to slide it slowly on the lathered area. One stroke after another, bare skin began to become exposed as Victoria worked the razor on Kate’s mound. The taller girl was clearly experienced as at no point could Kate feel pinches or cuts. Instead, it felt almost as pleasant as the application of the lather. Kate could feel her juices beginning to flow as her crotch was becoming more and more hairless.  

”There, all nice and smooth!” Victoria said as she swirled the razor in the water for the last time and put it aside. She took the towel and wiped the remnants of the lather away. ”Let me show you.” The blonde stood up, taking the towel and water bowl with her and putting them on the floor. She fetched a small mirror from the top of the drawer and placed it at an appropriate angle above Kate’s spread thighs.

Kate stared at the reflection of her crotch from the mirror. It was as bare as on the day she was born. Her labia were slightly swollen, showing her screaming red slit in all its glory. _God, I look as horny as I feel!_ she thought as the felt a cool breeze on her freshly shaved mound.

”It looks just wonderful, doesn’t it?” Victoria complimented. ”I can’t wait to get a taster,” she continued as she put the mirror away. ”But first I’m going to show you the special feature of your gag.”

Victoria straddled herself on top of Kate and leaned forward to take one end of the leather flap between her fingers. ”You see, it has these snap fasteners at both ends that keep the flap in place, and it can be removed, like this.” She tugged gently, but steadily, and the flap snapped off taking the phallic mouthpiece with it.

Kate was relieved to get the rubbery piece out of her mouth, but to her surprise, she found that she wasn’t still able to close her mouth. Instead it stayed wide open as something was still wedged between her teeth.

”It is a multi purpose gag,” Victoria explained. ”The base harness has a ring gag which keeps the mouth nicely open. It comes with that basic dildo gag I just removed, but there are a few other gags available, like this double ended dildo, which I’m seriously considering about ordering.”

”In the meantime, however, I’m going to indulge myself with your cherry…” the blonde said as she turned the other way around and bent over so that her own slit was right in front of Kate’s face. ”…and thanks to the gag, you get a perfect opportunity to do the same.”

As Victoria’s slit came in closer, Kate found her tongue slithering through the ring to meet it. Just the plain knowledge that her mouth was so… accessible for anything was intensely arousing. She stuck her tongue as forward as possible and slid it between Victoria’s folds, receiving an approving moan in response.

”Mmmm, I really think that gag’s going to be a lot of fun,” Victoria said in content. ”Now, it’s my turn.”

With that, the blonde’s tongue contacted Kate’s already tender and throbbing bud, making it her last comprehensible thought in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! In this chapter Kate gets a close shave while she contemplates the reasons to this new side of her that she didn't know to even exist, and whether or not to tell Victoria about it.
> 
> This chapter is somewhat shorter to the previous ones. It is actually roughly the average length I'd planned for this story's chapters.
> 
> Thanks once again to Lyta Halifax for beta reading this chapter and for bouncing ideas! She's been a tremendous help in shaping this story to what it is. 
> 
> Thank you also to those who reviewed/commented! My expectations haven't been exactly high regarding those, since this hardly is a mainstream LiS fic.
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

 

Victoria was shivering. She was completely naked save for the leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and the leather collar on her neck. Her buttocks and thighs were hurting and stinging like hell. She had not had a chance to take look at the marks and bruises that adorned her bottom, but based on how they felt, they’d require at least cleaning and most probably dressing. Victoria had no idea how she was going to be able to sit through the classes tomorrow.

The pain on Victoria’s backside was almost overwhelming, but there was nothing she could do to ease her ordeal at the moment. All her attention was drawn to the cause of her pain; the petite, bun-haired girl that was lying in a fetal position in Victoria’s embrace, and sobbing relentlessly.

-ooo-

**Earlier…**

Victoria felt how drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth, due to the ball gag wedged between her teeth. She was bent against the edge of a desk, her bare buttocks amply exposed. A spreader bar connected to her ankle cuffs kept her legs separated, while another bar connected to her wrist cuffs and collar prevented the use of her arms. The arm bar was affixed to the desktop with clamping screws, keeping the blonde in her position quite effectively.

Besides the collar, the cuffs and the gag, Victoria was wearing nothing else. She could feel the breeze on her bare and moist slit, and she didn’t need her hands to tell that her nipples were hardened. There was a reason to Victoria’s predicament, though. She was about to get a spanking.

The discipline and pain aspect of BDSM was bound to be introduced at some point of Victoria and Kate’s venture, so they had figured they might as well get it over with. They’d started with Victoria being the dom as usual. On the previous time, Kate had been exactly in this same position as Victoria was now. The smaller girl had been bent over the desk and restrained with the cuffs and bars. Victoria had started the introduction to pain by putting small clamps on Kate’s nipples. The church girl’s muffled groan as the jaws of the clamps had closed around her erect buds had made the taller girl smile contentedly.

After the clamps had been attached, Victoria had brought out a paddle. She’d taken a few moments to show the paddle to Kate and explain its purpose, all while paying attention to the smaller girl’s reaction. Kate’s eyes had grown a bit wider upon seeing the paddle, but after maybe fraction of a second, she’d closed them in compliance without a hint of protest, let alone the safeword.

Victoria had tried the paddle on herself beforehand, so she had an idea how much force to apply on her blows. She’d given Kate twenty slaps, taking her time to monitor the petite girl’s reaction between each spank. Save for a few muffled grunts and yelps, Kate had received her punishment calmly. Victoria had wondered whether she should use more force, but had decided against it. Once finished, Victoria had put the paddle away and begun to caress Kate’s buttocks that had been screaming red. Each kiss and lick on the tender skin had been rewarded with an aroused moan, as Victoria had carefully covered each square inch on Kate’s behind, before shifting her attention to the church girl’s moist and swollen slit.

Even though the rest of the session had been rewardingly voluptuous, Kate had been quiet and aloof in the aftercare session. She’d acknowledged all of Victoria’s concerned inquiries with a curt “I’m fine” and a semi-smile. Not wanting to push it further, the taller girl had settled for that, and the rest of the aftercare had been spent cuddling in silence.

Victoria couldn’t help marveling how well Kate seemed to conform to whatever she set up for her. _She really is a natural in this,_ the pixie-haired girl thought. From time to time, Victoria did wonder if they were advancing too fast. At least Kate didn’t complain about it. _Surely, she’d bring it up if it was too much too soon, wouldn’t she?_

A slap on her buttock snapped Victoria out of her thoughts. She’d been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Kate returning from the supply bag.

”All comfortable down there?” Kate asked, a hint of smugness in her voice. This time, she had slipped into her role with remarkably less effort than the last. The first moment they’d begun the scene, Kate had taken the reins and ordered Victoria to spread her legs. There had been no hesitation when she’d buckled the cuffs around the blonde’s ankles and attached them to the spreader bar.

Kate had taken another pair of cuffs and a collar and put them on Victoria’s wrists and neck. The smaller girl had then ordered Victoria to open her mouth, and put the ball gag between her teeth.

There’d still been some concern in Kate’s voice as she’d told Victoria to watch her step as she’d helped the taller girl prance to the desk where the other spreader bar had been clamped tight. The kind church girl had begun to fade into the background, though, as Kate had ordered Victoria to bend over and attached the wrist cuffs and the collar into the bar. The more they’d gone into the session, the more Kate had seemed to begin to lose that compassion that characterized her.

A sharp pinch on her right nipple brought Victoria back to this moment as a clamp was applied on it. A subdued yelp escaped Victoria’s lips from the sudden sensation.

”Awww, did the little clamp hurt Vicky’s titty?” Kate asked, a feigned pity in her tone. ”Well, you’d better brace yourself because there’s more coming.”

Having recovered from her initial shock, Victoria clenched her teeth together as Kate put the other clamp to the vacant nipple. Again, the pinch was unpleasant, but Victoria managed to keep silent.

”Good girl,” Kate complimented as she straightened herself to take another item she’d picked up from the bag. ”Now for the finishing touch,” she said, holding the item before pixie-haired girl’s eyes.

It was a metallic bead, maybe slightly smaller than a golf ball, with a small hook attached to it. Victoria winced in advance when she realized what was coming next. She wasn’t able to withhold a groan as Kate attached the hook of the bead into a small ring on one of the clamps and let the bead dangle freely, applying more pressure on her already sore bud. Another bead was set to dangle from her other breast and Victoria found herself huffing sharply into her gag.

Kate walked to the sofa to pick one final item from the bag. A few seconds later she was back, standing diagonally behind the bound girl. Even if Victoria had been able to look back, she didn’t have to to be able to see what the other girl was holding. For her own discipline session, Victoria had decided to take things a bit further than she had with Kate. The beads on the nipple clamps had been one thing, and instead of a paddle, Victoria had gone for a crop. As she felt the weight of the beads pulling her breasts down and the tip of the crop crisscrossing her buttocks, she began to have second thoughts about raising the stakes.

”You know why you find yourself in this position, Victoria, don’t you?” Kate asked mockingly as she slid the tip of the crop along the bound girl’s spine. ”Someone’s been a naughty girl. Someone’s been sinning, and now it’s time to pay the penalty.” _THWACK!_

”Ouff!” Victoria yelped as the first swat of the crop landed on her bare buttocks. The slash felt a lot sharper than it had felt when Victoria had tried it on her own thigh earlier. _Well, I_ did _think the paddle was too mild. Suck it up, Chase, and take your punishment._ Besides, it was Kate’s first time using the crop, she would probably turn it down a notch upon seeing Victoria’s reaction.  

”This hurts me more than it hurts you.” _THWACK!_

The second strike was even harder than the first one, and Victoria couldn’t help another yelp escaping through the gag even though she had braced herself. Something wasn’t right. Kate sounded like a completely different person. Initially, Victoria had thought the smaller girl was just playing her part convincingly, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore. This was something different.

”This is for your own good.” _THWACK!_

_Okay, Kate, you’ve made your point. Can you please ease up a bit?_

”You’ve brought shame to our family.” _THWACK!_

_Wait, what?_

”You need to be purified from your sins!” A hint of anger was mixed into the smugness of Kate’s voice. _THWACK!_

”Aaafff!” _This is getting out of hand!_ Victoria thought as tears began to trickle from her eyes. She began humming the tune of ’Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’ at a frantic pace.

”I trying to save your soul from the devil!” Kate continued, not seeming to acknowledge their agreed signal. _THWACK!_

”Aaafff! Avife! Khafe, vveafhe! You’e huvfinh mvhe!” Victoria mumbled frantically through the gag.

”You need to learn to be more obedient!” Frustration and anger were now apparent in the smaller girl’s voice as she began to swing the crop in a quickening rhythm.

_THWACK!_

_THWACK!_

_THWACK!_

**_THWACK!_ **

**_THWACK!_ **

As the crop landed on Victoria’s buttocks, one strike after another despite her anxious pleads, she was beginning to panic. She needed to make Kate stop one way or another. In practice, it would mean crying for help, which meant that she and Kate would be exposed, which in turn meant that they would face disciplinary actions. In worst case they both could be expelled from Blackwell, and Kate would most likely face assault charges. Victoria didn’t want any of that, but she didn’t know how much longer she could take this. As her eyes welled up from pain, she made a decision and screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

Even with the gag in her mouth, Victoria’s strident shriek filled the room, echoing from the walls. She kept on screaming until she ran out of breath. She inhaled deep and was about to scream again when she realized that Kate had stopped swatting.

”Oh my god! What have I done?” Kate said in shock. ”I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” she repeated frantically as she leaned over to detach Victoria from the spreader bars.

Having regained the control over her limbs, Victoria grimaced as she slowly rose to a standing position. With teary eyes, she removed the gag and shifted her balance, letting out a painful hiss. She was about to scowl at Kate when someone knocked on the door.

”Victoria, are you all right?” Max inquired from behind the door.

 _Of course, it has to be Max!_ the blonde thought in frustration, as she limped painfully across the room. ”I’m fine, I just had a bad dream,” she responded through the door, trying to keep her voice normal.

”Are you sure?”

”Of course I’m sure,” Victoria answered, now more irritably. ”Go back to bed, Caulfield! You’re waking up the whole floor.”

”I think they’re already awake from the way you screamed,” Max said back. ”Is Kate with you?”

”What? No!” Victoria blurted. ”Why the hell would she be here?”

”Her door is pretty much the only one that’s still closed.”

”Well, maybe yours should be too. And anyone else who’s out there.” The irritation was now apparent in Victoria’s voice. ”Haven’t you learned to mind your own business?”

”Fine, whatever!” The brunette shot back. ”Sorry that I was ever concerned!” After a few furious steps, the door was slammed shut.

”What the fuck is wrong with you…?” Victoria began furiously as she turned her attention to Kate but the rest of the sentence faded in the air when she saw the state the other girl was in.

Kate was sitting on the floor with a catatonic look on her face, hugging her knees and mumbling: ”I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry…”

”Kate?” Victoria asked, her tone now changed into concerned, but Kate didn’t seem to react. Gritting, Victoria limped back to the smaller girl and knelt beside her. ”Kate, talk to me! Are you all right?”

”I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry…” Kate just kept mumbling repeatedly without acknowledging the other girl’s presence.

Victoria could only wonder what could’ve thrown the smaller girl first into a depraved maniac and now this unresponsive emotional wreck. The spanking had obviously triggered it, probably already at their previous session, but what could possibly lay dormant deep within Kate’s mind that manifested itself so violently when pushed? Whatever it was, Kate wasn’t in a capability to provide any answers. All that Victoria could do right now was to try to calm the upset girl down and offer comfort.

Trying to push the burning pain on her buttocks on the background, Victoria wrapped her arms around Kate. The smaller girl twitched upon touch, but she stopped mumbling.

”Shhh, there now, it’s all right,” Victoria whispered calmly. ”It’s all right.”

Kate turned slowly to face the taller girl. She stared Victoria straight in the eyes completely quiet for a few seconds, before she burst into tears.

Victoria helped the bawling girl up and walked her to the bed. She laid Kate on the mattress and climbed over onto the other side. The other girl curled up into a fetal position as Victoria wrapped her arms around her.

”There, there now,” Victoria soothed Kate and began to caress her hair. Little by little, Kate’s weeping quieted down into a sob.

-ooo-

Victoria snapped awake. She was freezing and her right arm felt numb. She blinked her eyes a few times to get adjusted to the lighting. It wasn’t until now when she realized that she was still naked. _Well, no wonder that I’m freezing,_ Victoria thought as she turned her attention to Kate who was breathing quietly in her sleep. Seeing the petite girl lying next to her reminded Victoria of her backside that was still stinging and throbbing. _Awww, fuck!_

Victoria drew her arm from under Kate’s body, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She shook her arm and made fists with it to restore the blood circulation in it. Victoria rose up slowly, the pain still making her grimace as her buttocks made contact with the bedsheets.

 _God, I need a smoke!_ Victoria thought as she got onto her feet. She grabbed a t-shirt and put it on. She looked at her panties, but gave up on that idea. Victoria turned off the light, walked to her purse and picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She went to the window and cracked it open. The cool autumn night air whisking in from the open window made her entire body shiver. Victoria took a cigarette out of the pack and lit up, well aware that smoking was forbidden inside the dormitory. Usually, Victoria would have respected that, but there was no way she’d leave Kate by herself while she went out for a smoke.

Victoria leaned against the windowsill and took a deep drag. As she let the smoke out of her lungs she began to go through the events of their session in her mind. The scene had been a catastrophe. There was no other way it could be summarized, and Victoria could blame only herself for that. Sure, Kate had failed to comply to the safeword, but Victoria had been too impatient, advancing too much too soon. She had failed to act upon the signs she saw on Kate when the roles had been reversed. Instead of pressing Kate on the subject, Victoria had taken the other girl’s word that she was fine. In retrospective, it was obvious that Kate had been already triggered when Victoria had been spanking her, and the reversal of roles had pushed the smaller girl over the edge for good.

Changing the scene settings in the middle of the switch had been another crucial error on Victoria’s side, with the results tangibly showing on her buttocks. _I don’t want to see another crop for as long as I live,_ she thought as she took another drag of her cigarette. If she’d gone with the paddle like she did with Kate, her ass would’ve been bruised at worst. Instead, Victoria had wounds that in worst case might need stitching. _So long, string bikinis,_ she thought, smiling shortly.

“M-may I have one those too?” Kate asked meekly, making Victoria jump. “S-sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn’t hear you coming,” Victoria said, smiling to the smaller girl. “And sure, help yourself,” she continued, little surprised seeing that Kate was pointing at the pack of cigarettes.

Victoria cracked the window more open to make room for the other girl. She couldn’t avoid noticing how Kate, virtually without any hesitation, took one cigarette out of the pack, put it between her lips and lit up. Victoria also made notice that Kate barely hacked at all as she took her first drag. This was hardly the smaller girl’s first time smoking. _What other cards are you holding up to your sleeve, Kate Marsh?_

“Those things are bad for you, you know?” Victoria remarked as she watched the other girl take short drags from her cigarette.

“Oh please!” Kate snorted. “You do realize you’re sermoning about the virtually only  generally accepted vice for devout Protestant Christians,” she continued, feigned condescension apparent in her voice. “All my uncles on my mother’s side smoke. I’ve tried it on a few occasions with my cousins when some of them has managed to steal a cigarette from my uncles’ packs. Never took a liking to it, though.”

“Well, who am I to judge?” Victoria said, stubbing out her own cigarette. “To be honest, I hope to be able to kick this habit once I graduate and I no longer have to keep my ‘bad girl’ image up.”

”I wonder if I’m going into the other direction?” Kate said and took another, this time a longer drag and blew it up in the air. She turned to look at Victoria with a remorseful look on her face. ”I’m so sorry about what happened earlier. It was never my intention to hurt you that way.”

”Tell that to my butt cheeks,” the taller girl said, frowning at the church girl momentarily. ”I’m sorry but I have to ask this: Are you bearing a grudge about that viral video against me?”

”Heavens, no!” Kate denied empathically. ”I don’t understand what happened to me. It was like I’d been a passenger in my own body. I wanted to stop but I couldn’t, until, until…” Tears began falling from the smaller girl’s eyes.

”I believe you,” Victoria said, wrapping her arms around the other girl. ”You didn’t appear yourself, but I wasn’t sure if it was a part of the act or not. Can you tell me what happened?”

”I… I think it started already in our previous session,” Kate explained. ”When you were spanking me with the paddle, I saw… flashbacks from my childhood. I remembered being in the same situation before. Well, not in bondage gear but otherwise. I… remembered my mother spanking me over something, I can’t even remember what it was, I was so young. I’d forgotten all about it, until our previous session. It just all came flooding back when I was bent over and you were spanking me.”

”Why didn’t you stop the session or say anything afterwards?” Victoria asked. ”I mean, that’s what the aftercare is for.”

”I don’t know,” Kate answered bashfully. ”I realize now that I should’ve stopped, but I guess I was too deep into the subspace to call it off.” She took one final drag of the cigarette before she flicked it out the window. ”Afterwards… it just didn’t feel significant enough to be brought up.”

”Well, you should’ve!” the pixie-haired girl said sternly. ”This thing is all about trust. When I’m getting my ass whooped, I need to be able trust that you don’t go berserk on me.”

”I… I know, and I’m sorry,” the smaller girl said, staring at her toes. ”How… How bad is it?”

”To be honest, I haven’t looked,” Victoria answered casting a glance over her shoulder. ”It hurts like hell, though.”

”May I…?”

”Be my guest.”

Kate walked behind Victoria and lifted the hem of her t-shirt. ”Oh, good Lord!” the smaller girl gasped.

”That bad, huh?”

”Are you kidding? We need to get those wounds cleaned and patched up before they get infected! Why didn’t you say anything?”

”I really haven’t had time to see to them, to be honest.”

”Well, now we’re not doing anything else before we get patched up!” the smaller girl fussed. ”I have a first aid kit in my room. Go lie onto your bed while I get it!”

Victoria did as she was told as Kate stormed out of the room. Victoria realized the church girl was still wearing the leather bodysuit she’d had at the beginning of their session. _I hope no one else is up at this hour._

-ooo-

Victoria and Kate were again lying in bed, the taller girl spooning the smaller one. Victoria’s buttocks were still hurting but not nearly as much as they had, thanks to Kate’s nursing. A large patch was now covering Victoria’s each buttock and she’d managed to get loose pajama pants over them.

”…I hadn’t even realized I held such emotions towards my mother,” Kate said. ”When you taunted me all that frustration and anger just seemed to surface, and suddenly it felt so easy to slip into that dominating mindset.”

”I have to say that you appeared like a completely different person then, as well as today,” Victoria admitted.

”I guess in a way I became my mother, especially on this second time,” the bun-haired girl said and sighed. ”I just kept repeating my mother’s words. What she said to me when she was… disciplining me.”

”Has she disciplined you physically more than once?”

”No… At least I can only remember that one time. Of course, I’ve been grounded and gotten timeouts but not a spanking, except for that one time.”

”What could you possibly have done to deserve a spanking?” Victoria wondered.

”I honestly can’t remember,” Kate answered thoughtfully. ”I do have a vague memory that Auntie Marsh might’ve been there too, which kind of would make sense why my mother might’ve spanked me.”

”Oh, is she even more uptight than your mother?”

”Wayyy more,” the smaller girl confirmed. ”Funny that she always seems to have had more influence on my mother than she has on my dad, even though she is his sister.”

”And here I was thinking that my parents suck,” Victoria said.

”No, no, my dad is really great even though he is a preacher,” Kate hurried to correct. ”While he is a devout Christian, he does believe that we should treat each other with respect, regardless of our believes and opinions.”

“He sounds like a swell guy.”

“He is.”

”You do realize that physical discipline qualifies as child abuse?” Victoria pointed out.

”Of course, I do,” Kate said, slightly irritated. ”What? Should I go and sue my mother and aunt over something that may or may not have happened over ten years ago?”

”Believe me, I’d like to go and sue them over what happened to my ass just a few hours ago,” Victoria said scornfully.

”That’s my fault, Victoria,” Kate said quietly. ”You should blame me.”

”No, Kate,” the taller girl said, turning the other girl’s head so that she could look her straight in the eyes. ”I believe you’re as much a victim in this as I am. I’m not really saying that you should sue them, but at least you deserve to know what really happened, and an apology.”

”I don’t know,” Kate said meekly. ”I’ve never been very good in confronting my mother.

”That’s what you need to do, if you want to move on. Otherwise, it’ll keep haunting you.” Victoria paused for a brief moment. ”What if something like tonight happens again and you won’t be able to snap out of it in time?”

”I… guess you’re right,” the smaller girl agreed.

They lied quietly, either of them afraid to bring up the subject that remained to be addressed. The elephant in the room. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kate broke the silence.

”Do you still want to continue… this?”

”I don’t know,” Victoria said after a moment’s hesitation. ”If we’re going to continue our sessions, I have to be able to trust that something like tonight won’t happen again.”

”It won’t happen again, I promise.”

”I know you mean it sincerely,” the taller girl began, ”but I need to be sure, and I don’t know if I can right now.”

”I… understand.”

”Look, I need to give my butt some time to heal anyway,” Victoria said. ”I’ll think about it, but I can’t give any promises.”

”Okay.”

”Besides, I don’t know how long we could’ve carried on doing this without getting caught anyway. At least Max is getting suspicious of us.”

”I feel terrible,” Kate said. ”Max is my best friend and I’ve been neglecting her. Especially now when she’s going through tough times.”

”I know how you feel. I’ve been ignoring Courtney and Taylor too,” Victoria admitted. ”Maybe we both should use this time to work on our other relationships.”

”Yeah, you’re maybe right,” the other girl admitted.

”It’ll do both of us good.”

”I guess so.” Kate turned to face Victoria. ”May I lie here for a little longer, though?”

”As long as you like,” the blonde said, wrapping her arms tighter around her.

”Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> In this chapter things take a more dramatic turn as Kate tapping into her negative feelings over her mother backfires on her as an old memory comes to haunt her, and Victoria literally feels the consequences. They both need to take a step back and work out their issues.
> 
> Thanks again to Lyta Halifax for bouncing ideas and beta reading! Also thank you to Googlycat for doing additional betareading and feedback!  
> Also thank you everyone who reviewed/commented! Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

 

The Tobanga totem stood steadfast on the top of a small hill at the limits of the Blackwell dormitory grounds, its eyes observing expressionlessly at the courtyard opening below it. If you walked to the totem, you could see a small trail starting behind it. The trail would lead you maybe ten yards to a small clearing that was coated with gravel, and occupied by a single item, a stainless-steel bin for cigarette butts.

While smoking was strictly forbidden at the dormitory premises and grounds, as it had been since the early 2000’s, the Blackwell administration was well aware that some students and members of the faculty indulged their habit at the clearing, which was conveniently outside the dormitory grounds. Not wanting to risk a forest fire, the clearing had been coated with gravel and the steel bin been set up soon after the smoking had been prohibited. The smoking place wasn’t officially recognized by the school and it wasn’t mentioned in any guides or info pages, yet everyone seemed to be aware of it, and the bin was regularly emptied by Samuel Taylor, the janitor.

At that particular clearing, Kate Marsh was now staring at the cigarette that was slowly blazing between her fingers. She could only wonder how easily she had picked up the unhealthy habit that she’d once solemnly sworn never to pick. Kate had not believed that the single cigarette she’d had at Victoria’s room would’ve been enough to cause an addiction. Nevertheless, the following day, she’d found herself at the Arcadia Bay 7-Eleven, buying a pack and a lighter.

A week later, Kate was still on her first pack, having smoked two to three cigarettes per day, depending from her mood. She hated to admit it but she was beginning to get used to the taste. Truth be told, Kate still thought they tasted foul, but she had to admit that the nicotine, in all its harmfulness and addictiveness, helped to calm her down.

Today, however, Kate was already on her third cigarette. It was just early noon, and Kate doubted that this one would suffice for the rest of the day. She was still suffering from the trauma that their session had triggered, but she was also anxious because she hadn’t talked or texted with Victoria since that night. The blonde hung out with Courtney and Taylor like she had before she’d approached Kate with her proposal. The only difference was that Victoria and her peers didn’t harass her like they’d used to. Still, Kate missed Victoria’s company, and not just for the sessions. She liked talking to Victoria and spending time with her. During their games, Kate had discovered new sides of the notorious Queen Bee of Blackwell. When Victoria wasn’t keeping up her front, she was considerate, caring and affectionate; someone who made Kate feel loved and safe. Kate had to admit to herself that she’d begun to develop feelings towards the pixie-haired girl that went beyond friendship. It was becoming more obvious, especially now, as Victoria kept her distance to her.

Kate couldn’t really blame Victoria, though. Anyone would want to take time to themselves after having to endure the kind of assault that resulted from Kate’s fit. The memory of the blonde’s bruised buttocks made Kate still shiver in shock. She still had a hard time grasping that she’d been capable of such act. Under normal circumstances, she would surely have been facing assault charges and expulsion from school, but these were hardly normal circumstances. Kate and Victoria were in this together, and they were both responsible for what had happened.

 _But where do we go from here?_ Kate thought as she took another drag from her cigarette. She knew that she needed this… outlet to be able to cope with all her traumas. She also realized that she needed a safe environment and guidance. Otherwise, there would be a risk that the incident from last week would happen again. It was obvious that she and Victoria needed to sit down and discuss about the future of their mutual project, and their relationship in general. Kate believed that Victoria didn’t want to leave things linger like this, but until Victoria was ready to confront her, there was little Kate could do about it.

”Never thought to see you here.” The spoken words made Kate jump. She turned to find Max standing a few feet away.

”I, uh,” Kate stammered, alternating her bashful gaze between the brunette and the burning cigarette. ”I’ve… been going through a lot of stuff lately.” She stubbed the cigarette and put it in the container.

”Hey, I’m not judging,” Max chuckled, ”Although, from what I’ve heard, vaping is the thing now. Me, being totally stuck in the retro zone, can appreciate you doing it old school, though.” As Max was talking, she picked up something from her satchel. Kate’s brows lifted in bemusement when she saw it was a blunt and an orange lighter.

”Is that what I think it is?” Kate asked.

”Weed? Yup,” Max confirmed. ”Guess you’re not the only one who needs to self-medicate.”

”Where’d you get that?”

”Chloe’s mother gave me some of Chloe’s stuff,” the hipster explained. ”I guess Joyce didn’t know Chloe’s stash was among them. Or maybe she did,” she said, shrugging before she brought the blunt onto her lips and lit up. She took one long drag and held her breath for a moment before exhaling. ”Want a hit?”

Kate looked at the offered blunt briefly, before she smiled and raised her palm. ”Um, thanks, but no thanks,” she declined politely. ”I think one vice is enough for me.”

”Suit yourself,” Max said, taking another hit. ”Chloe offered me a puff once, but I didn’t take on it. Now, however, I can see why she liked to bake.”

Kate raised her eyebrows upon Max’s words. _I thought she said she’d not seen Chloe since she moved to Seattle._ She looked at the other girl curiously for a passing moment, before she brushed the thought off. _Maybe the grief is confusing her._   

”I usually take just a couple of hits when I feel the anxiety coming down on me,” Max explained, taking one more hit, before she stubbed the joint and put it back into her satchel. ”Gotta try to make this stash last as long as possible, ’cause I really don’t know any drug dealers here, other than Frank Bowers, and the rumor has it that he’s given up on dealing.”

”Well, I’m not judging either,” Kate said, smiling, before her expression turned to apologetic. ”I’m so sorry for having ghosted you in the past weeks. How are you holding up?”

”I guess I’m hanging in there,” the brunette said, shrugging. ”Some days are better than others. To be honest, I wouldn’t have minded a friendly shoulder to lean on.”

”Sorry about that,” Kate said bashfully. ”I’ve been so preoccupied with my own things that I’ve completely neglected my best friend. I promise to make it up to you.”

”Can I ask you something?” Max said, looking Kate straight in the eyes.

”Anything.”

”Were you in Victoria’s room the other night?”

”I, uh,” Kate stammered, blushing. The question had come completely out of the woods, and Kate’s mind was racing as she tried to figure out an answer. For a brief moment, she thought about lying, before she decided that Max deserved to know the truth. ”Yes.”

”I knew it!” Max exclaimed. ”What on earth were you doing in Victoria’s room at that hour?”

”I… I’m not in liberty to tell.” _Well, maybe not the whole truth._

”I heard someone scream. Well, the whole floor did. Did she do something to you?”

”Good heavens, no!” Kate hurried to say. ”That was Victoria. She… um…. was frightened.” _Close enough._

”What is it between you two?”

”It’s… um… complicated,” Kate said hesitantly.

”Is Victoria making you do something against your will?” Max asked, putting her hand on Kate’s shoulder. ”You know you can tell me anything.”

”Anything…” Kate touched the hipster’s hand.

_Max stood before her, naked as the day she was born, freckles scattered across her back. The only items the brunette was wearing were a pair of pink, fingerless, latex opera gloves that were attached to a pink posture collar, forcing her arms to be folded against her shoulders and thus useless. A ball gag harness was wrapped around her freckled face and chestnut hair, rendering her speechless. A single leather strap, starting from a D-ring on the posture collar ran down between Max’s modest-sized, freckled breasts to another ring on her sternum, where another strap ran horizontally around her body. A third strap continued vertically all the way down to the brunette’s crotch, to come back up between the round buttocks and connect with the horizontal strap on her back._

_Max turned her head slowly from side to side with a mixture of distress and bemusement on her face, her breathing audible through her nostrils. Kate put her own latex-clad hand on the brunette’s mittened one and hushed her calmly. Kate put her other hand on Max’s collarbone and began to slide it slowly downwards, towards the perky bosom. Max gasped sharply through the gag as Kate’s fingers reached the erect nip, giving it a gentle squeeze._

_Kate’s other hand started its journey down, along Max’s bound arm, and then her side until it reached her hips. From there Kate slid her hand diagonally across the brunette’s thigh between her legs, feeling the other girl’s body shiver from the sensation. Not stopping, Kate began to slide her fingers slowly upwards. She rested her head on Max’s shoulder to be able to see better as her fingertips reached their target, releasing a blissful moan from the other girl. She could feel how the leather strap had dug its way between the soft folds, securing the phallic intruder that now occupied the crevice in between. Kate’s fingers found the switch at the base of the dildo. One flick and the vibrators deep within would send the brunette on a rollercoaster of agony and ecstasy._

_”Kate?” Max asked suddenly, completely unhindered by the gag. Had it fallen out of place? How was that even possible? The whole point of a ball gag head harness…_

”Kate!” Max said again, snapping Kate out of her fantasy. ”Dog! You space out even worse than I do!” she continued, chuckling.

”Uh, sorry,” Kate said, embarrassedly. ”I… just remembered something…”

”It must’ve been something really good, based on the grin you had on your face,” the hipster remarked. ”If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were having a wet daydream.”

”What if I was?” Kate mumbled inaudibly.

”Sorry, what did you say?”

”Uh, nothing like that,” Kate hurried to say. ”You know me, the champion of abstinence,” she chuckled. _Goodness! Did I just fantasize about domming my best friend? What is happening to me?_

”Well, if you say so,” Max said, sounding not completely convinced. ”But if there’s anything you want to talk in confidence, you can come to me.”

”I’ll keep that in mind.”

”So, are we done being bad girls for today?” the hipster asked, nodding towards the path to the dorms.

”I guess we are,” Kate grinned.

They walked one after another back to the courtyard. Kate headed towards the main door of the dormitory building, but Max excused herself half-way, saying that she was going to pay a visit to Joyce and David. Kate watched how the brunette disappeared into the alleyway, before she herself entered the dormitory. As Kate opened the door leading to the hallway of her floor, she could immediately see that there was something hanging from the door knob of her room. Her heart rate climbing, Kate hurried to her door and picked up what turned out to be a large paper bag. She entered her room and put the bag onto her bed.

Kate knew already that the bag, and its contents were from Victoria as she looked to see what was inside. The first item was a note, with a curt message:

_Meet me at the parking lot at 4 p.m. sharp._

_V_

Kate picked up the items inside the bag, one by one. The first item was a navy-blue cocktail dress, her size. She unfolded the dress and walked to her mirror, holding the dress in front of her. It had short, lightly puffed sleeves that accented the very generous décolletage. The hemline was just above her knees. This was nothing like the dresses Kate was accustomed to wear. It was… bold. It looked just stunning.

Kate laid the dress next to the bag and picked up a cardboard box that had ’Manolo Blahnik’ printed on the lid. Inside was what Kate thought to be the most beautiful pair of shoes she’d ever seen. They must be also the highest heels she’d ever worn. _How on earth will I stay upright wearing these?_

The last item was a black lingerie set, consisting of a balconette bra, G-sting panties and a garter belt with a pair of stockings. _Eek! I’d better get myself re-shaved from down there,_ Kate thought as she wondered at the small, sheer triangular patch of fabric that was supposed to cover her mound.

Kate had expected to hear from Victoria sooner or later, but she’d really not expected it to be in the form of expensive clothing and a mysterious note. Obviously, Victoria wanted Kate to wear these clothes to their meeting, but she couldn’t help but wonder what the blonde had in store for her. Whatever it was, Kate had no time to be contemplating about it. She had less than three hours to get ready. She’d need to shower and get her hair done. _I wonder if I could ask Dana to do my hair?_ With that, Kate went to her closet, took out her toiletry bag and began undressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This time we take a break from Vicky and Kate's games and concentrate on Kate going through her own issues and confronting Max. I figured that at some point, Kate might fantasize about domming her best friend. Only time will tell, if that will remain just fantasy...
> 
> Thanks again to Lyta Halifax and Googlycat for beta reading! Both of your insight and feedback is greatly appreciated! Also thank you everyone who reviewed or commented on the last chapter! Please keep 'em coming.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bound by Trust, where Victoria and Kate assume slightly different roles than they are used to. I got the idea for the story when I drew Kate in a domme outfit. It's a bit outlandish setting but on the other hand it is so befitting. This was meant to be the opening chapter to the origin story how domme Kate and sub Vicky came to be. Who knows, I might even write the rest some day. I hope you enjoy this short, most probable one-shot.


End file.
